The Commorancy of Calamity's Consanguinity
by The Token
Summary: AU. Isis Ishtar's house is constantly falling apart figuratively and occasionally, literally. Trouble making twins, an annoyingly spiritual curate and the overly helpful klutz have her believing the Universe is teaching her patience. With their added new housemate, she isn't sure if it's just patience anymore. At times, she hopes so. Language, Sexual Content, Mild-Violence.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! I only accept constructive criticism.

The Commorancy of Calamity's Consanguinity

Chapter 1

Ishtar Antics

* * *

The sunlight fluttered through the clean white curtains of the bedroom and gently caressed the face of the woman lying comfortably in her bed. Gently she shifted and rolled over, snuggling more into her treasured stuffed scarab. Rolling away from 'Sharmila', she extended her arms high above her head and gave a long yawn. She felt refreshed and well rested. This was definitely a change from how the rest of her week had been. Her body had been achy from rolling around too much in her sleep; stress dreams had plagued her slumber. But now, something about this day was just so comforting and soothing. Slowly she cracked her eyes open and allowed the room to focus into her vision.

Glancing at her bedside table she sighed, "It's thirty after eight..." She rolled over and snuggled more into beloved Sharmila and inhaled his clean scent; nothing like rubbing her face in his soft plush after a good wash. The soft black almost fleece like material cradled her face gently, while the gold trimmings that turned the oval shape into the bug, crinkled pleasantly. These were the morning she—suddenly something dawned on her. "I'M LATE!" She jumped up, throwing the comforter back and ended up tripping herself up; nearly face planting into the carpet. Luckily she caught herself and instead did a dramatic twirl into her closet. She grabbed the first pencil skirt and blouse she put her hands on as well as black shoes. Who cares if they were an unsightly pair of black clogs she used for gardening, she always kept spare shoes at the office.

From there she ran out into the hall, straight into the bathroom to find a mess from hell. "MALIK!" She hollered.

Malik was sitting on the edge of the tub, in his boxers, caught red-handed! No...Really; both of his hands were bright red and stained. The reason being was the cheap hair dye running down his ears and neck, staining her once pristine white tub into what looked like a slaughter fest. The sink and some of the toilet and floor were always speckled with the blood-red color. What was once a beautiful bathroom reserved for the lady of the house, was now a mess of blonde hair, red dye and all kinds of items strewn about. Wet combs, brushes missing bristles and towels with odd chemical stains were strewn about the floor, adding to the whirlwind of disaster.

"Good morning Isis!" Malik chirped happily with a cute grin. "Just changing my look. Sorry about the mess I—"

Isis pinched the bridge of her nose and shook her head mumbling, "I do not have time for this." She closed the door and reminded herself of the toiletries she also kept at the office. She rushed back into her room grabbing her work bag, tablet and coat. Racing down the stairs she was assaulted by the very obvious smell of something burning. She ran into the kitchen to find a large fire angrily clawing from a wok, into the bottom of her beloved newly replaced microwave. "MARIK!"

"Heeeeeey Isis! Bacon?" The boy had the nerve to actually dump more of the fatty pieces into the now monstrous roar of flames. "I MAKE FIRE!" He even had the nerve to make up a tribal dance and flutter his fingers towards the flames.

"I see that!" Isis hissed through clenched teeth as she sped over to the pots and pans cabinet. She grabbed the lid to the wok and very carefully clanked it atop of the flames, putting out the grease fire. "Who allowed you access to cook!?" She demanded as she turned the gas stove off.

Marik then put on a fake pout and pretended to wipe a tear away, "No one would make me breakfast." He sniffled before sticking out his tongue when she put her back to him.

Isis grabbed a bowl and box of his favorite diabetes bound cereal. "Must I pour the milk as well?" Marik gave a deep laugh but sadly she wasn't joking. Once he got his milk and she watched him carefully pour it, she was satisfied the kitchen not being soaked in white soured animal fluid. She gagged at such a horrid idea. Isis turned off the stove and lifted the lid. There burnt black pieces of bacon sat and she once more mumbled, "I don't have time for this."

She moved the wok into the sink and stung the pan with cool water. Then Isis grabbed her thermos and shut off the water. Her plans were to make a hasty retreat until she looked through the backdoor that led to their small patio and back lawn. There she found yet another stumbling block. Moving past Marik she slid back the patio door and stood on the stairs leading down to the grass. "Shadi!" Her nose immediately wrinkled at the strong smell emitting from the man's direction.

Shadi stood in purple ceremonial robes, chanting loudly as he waved a large roll of burning cloth. She could tell he had placed some sort of mix within in it by the way the area smelled heavily of spice and how thick the wispy white smoke was. He continued on unperturbed but she knew he heard her. He continued his mantra, moving around the backyard with a learned trot. Animals in the yards close by barked, snarled, mewled and all around caused a ruckus to the harsh smell. Neighbors nearby slammed their doors and windows in a show of annoyance. Isis knew once 'Priest Shadi' arrived, there was no stopping him. In lieu if time, the woman cut her loses and ran back into the house, making sure to close the door tight. No need in the whole house smelling like a spice rack.

Grabbing the stuff she abandoned in the hall due to the almost burned down house, she ran down the hall and turned the corner to the final disaster. "Odion...no..." She gently gasped in utter defeat.

The burly man was sheepishly mopping up ankle deep water that was flooding into their living room. She looked over towards the small room that held their washing machine and dryer. Water and suds were pouring out from there, down the hall, emptying into the room. It was much how a river empties into a lake and at this rate, she could charge for parking to use Lake Ishtar. Bowing her head she waded through the water, soaking through her clogs for now wet squeaky feet, and opened the front door. Water ran its way down the stairs and out onto the sidewalk below.

"_Okhti_ I—"

She raised her hand, "Odion...I simply do not have the time." Closing the door behind her, she exhaled loudly.

"Another interestin' mornin' at the Ishtars?"

Isis looked over to her blonde neighbor lounging on his stoop with a cigarette between his grinning lips. She nodded soundly, "Of course Joseph."

He took a long drag and cocked his head to all the water that seemed to follow her, "Did you discover Atlantis or did someone try to do laundry again?"

"Laundry," she said over her shoulder as she took two steps at a time to her car along the curb.

"I'll get my tool belt." He blew smoke rings towards the clear blue sky and chuckled. "You all always keep me busy."

"We appreciate your services. But as much as I'd like you to, no need to rush over. I'm sure you have other appointments today first."

He shrugged, "Why would I? It's Saturday."

Saturday echoed in Isis' ears as she dropped the keys in her hands to the sidewalk. "Sat..Saturday?"

The blonde let out a hiss of air, "You did it again Isis?"

"I did it again Joseph."

"Bummer Isis..." He stubbed out the cigarette and left the butt in his Popeye ashtray. "Uh...I'll be over in five."

"Okay," Isis said softly as she heard his front door close. She leaned forward and rested her head on the driver side door. Regret flooded her system as she reminisced over her warm bed, soft Sharmila and utterly peaceful room. She ran through chaos and for what? "_Lay_..._lay_..._lay_...?" She chanted as she turned to face her home, readying her mind to handle what was inside. She hesitated when she heard Malik hurl curses at Shadi and Marik run past the window swinging a mop with Odion close behind him. "Oh Ra _lay_...?"

Two hours later, Isis sat in a simple pair of jeans and a T-shirt at the kitchen table surrounded by her very bothersome roommates. On one side of the table, Odion sat with his head slightly bowed, palms face down on the wood in an apologetic position. Being the eldest of the house, he often took making mistakes harder than anyone else. Shadi who was sitting next to him appeared lackluster and disinterested in the gathering. His face was relaxed, his eyes seemed unseeing and his body language spoke of neutrality. The two on the other side were just the opposite of their counterparts. Marik was crunching loudly on a bang of trail-mix giggling at some unspoken but seen joke. He snuck a smug glance to Malik beside him who was still glaring at him with clenched teeth. The smaller one's head was a mess of blonde and hot pink spots. No matter how much he combed it and played with it, the hair on his head did not want to help him to hide his mistakes. Marik gloating about it didn't make it better either.

Isis gave a long sigh and slowly began, "My dearest _Aayla_..."

"Here we go," Marik chuckled under his breath.

"I am at a loss for words of what happened this morning." The woman of the house tapped the side of her cheek. "Enlighten me of why you all were misbehaving?" Her tone was calm, slightly demanding and jaded to the words she spoke. Scolding was one of her many talents and jobs in the house.

"Misbehaving?" Shadi began in a solid tone. "I dispel dark energy and keep our spirits cleansed. Or would you like to turn this place of comfort into the Shadow Realm—play for our very souls against Fate itself?"

"Again with this fucking 'Shadow Realm' crap," Malik rolled his eyes and ran an annoyed hand through his botched hair. "Some of us actually have real problems Shadi. Have you seen my hair?!"

"People can see your hair from space," Marik grinned taking great pleasure in rubbing salt in the 'hair wound.' "And I think Shadi's on to something. Last night I noticed the sky was darkening—you never know." He wiggled his eyebrows ominously and Shadi hummed in agreement.

"That's because the sun was setting!" Malik groused. "Quit egging him on ass!"

"_Okhti_ ," Odion began to get everyone's attention, as usual. "We are making things harder than they should be." Turning sincere green eyes to her he said in a soft tone, "Forgive me for ruining your prized washer and dryer, yet again."

"Odion, it is not as prized as the safety of you..." She paused, "Or our living room furniture," she added kindly as an afterthought.

"Yes _Okhti_." Odion nodded and once more lowered his eyes.

"I do not wish to nag you all—"

"Yeah right," Marik mumbled loud enough for everyone to hear. He looked over to find Isis giving him that motherly stare but he simply gave a big smile back, making sure to show the peanuts and M&Ms stuck in his teeth.

Isis scrunched up her face but continued, "I simply wish for the house to run smoothly and you all to be happy."

"Well then what of you Isis?" Shadi unexpectedly began.

"What of me?"

"This morning during my meditative cleanse," he continued despite Malik's annoyed growl, "I sense distorted energy coming from your room. Isis what energies are you bringing into our home?"

"Hmm," Odion nodded no longer looking like a kicked puppy, "Very observant Shadi. You know _Okhti_, this is the third time this month that you've mistaken a Saturday for a workday."

"I am not stressed, I am simply focused," Isis justified. "I have quite a bit going on at the office and I'm about efficiency."

"Well you didn't efficiently make us believe that bullshit," Malik scoffed as he once more combed fingers through his hair. "Stop worrying about all of us and be selfish for once."

"Yeah," Marik agreed giving a nonchalant shrug. "Malik and I do it all the time."

"We know," the other three said in unison in equally annoyed tones. The blonde duo simply grinned.

"I admit I have been a bit preoccupied." She gave a long sigh and nodded, "I will work harder to not work as hard." She chuckled at her choice of words and the men nodded their heads.

"Hey uh, I hope I'm not interruptin' anything." The blonde neighbor strolled into the kitchen. His overalls and tank-top were both wet but he looked pleased. "Ya washer and dryer is fine now. The system was just overloaded again."

"Sorry," Odion once more lamented.

Isis patted Odion's hand in silent acceptance. "Thank you so much Joseph."

"Yeah Joey," Marik began twirling his hair around a finger. "It's so nice to have such a strong, handy man so close to home." He fluttered his lashes and puckered his lips. "Perhaps later you could check my piping?"

Joey comically grimaced at the come on and cleared his throat, putting his focus back on Isis. "No problem Isis. What are friends for?"

"So how much do I owe you?" Odion asked reaching for his wallet.

"Nada pal."

"Surely we owe you some sort of compensation," Isis pressed.

"Think of it this way, you guys use my services so regularly, I can afford to give out free fixes on occasion." Isis frowned at the true confession but nodded. "I'll let myself out. See ya!"

"Bye-bye Joey," Marik sing-songed fluttering his fingers; Joey's hastening steps made his grin grow larger.

Malik shoved him once the handyman was out the front door, "Stop flirting with him you whore."

"Jealous of my game bitch?" Flipping his haphazard hair Marik put his hand in the younger's face, "Don't hate the player; hate the game."

Malik smacked the hand down and growled under his breath. "So fucking annoying..."

"All of this poor language is charring your energies," Shadi said matter-of-factly. "Perhaps you two wish for a good cleanse?"

Malik's eyes narrowed and he waved his hand around, "We don't want that freaking 'cleanse' Shadi and stop throwing sage on me when I sleep." Shadi didn't move but his sudden stiffness gave everything away. "I knew that was you!"

"All know that sage if an ancient remedy for dispelling dark spirits," Shadi matter-of-factly stated rather than directly admit that he did indeed do the deed.

"He simply wants to give you sweet dreams," Marik began mockingly coming to Shadi's defense. "Sorry if we're tired of washing the usual evidence of your dreams out of the sheets."

"Marik!" Odion sternly called tightening his voice as well as lowering it. "I told you that were between you and me."

"OH MY GOSH ODION!" Malik banged his head onto the table.

"Was...was that the reason why you were doing laundry today?" Isis diplomatically asked. Odion didn't say a word but everyone knew the truth. "My..." She gently reached an awkward hand out and patted her younger brother's back. "Puberty—"

"ISIS NOOOOOOOO!" Malik whined wishing he could actually bury his head into the wood of the table.

"I wonder what Joey would say if he knew there were swimmers in that water," Marik giggled to himself. "I guess that's as close to foreplay as you'll get with him."

Malik wrenched the front of Marik's shirt in his hand and proceeded to punch him multiple times in the side of the head. In turn, Marik threw his bag of trail-mix down causing a huge mess on the floor. He grabbed the smaller boy and retaliated with his own fists. The fight escalated into uninhibited clumsy violence and the two fell to the floor. The blondes' scuffled against the nuts and M&Ms grinding quite the mess into the wood flooring.

"Shall I retrieve the healing stones?" Shadi commented lightly. "I recently collected quite the cut of quartz and amethyst; both are wondrous for warding off negative energy."

"Um, not now Shadi," Odion began eyeing the battling twins. "Let them burn off their negative energy themselves."

The only way Isis wanted those stones was if she could use them to throw at her family. Who knew living with them would be such a chore? Ever since her childhood Isis had always been surrounded by these four. Odion was the eldest brother and had always tried to keep the peace and be as helpful as possible. But doing so he often got in the way and messed things up, which led to apologies and him wanting to do something to make up for it. This in turn caused the cycle to repeat itself. She knew he meant well but sometimes she wanted him to focus on other things besides the family. The man was almost thirty and wouldn't center on things like finding a nice girl to settle down with. Isis only hoped she could find a way to get Odion to find pleasures for his own life.

While on the other hand she wished Marik and Malik weren't so concerned about serving themselves or one another for the sake of their own pleasure. They were both eighteen and seniors in High School, as well as fraternal twins; though very few usually believed that little tidbit. Marik had always been taller, heavier and more muscular than Malik. His face chiseled out becoming more angular and masculine during puberty; he purposely kept his hair thicker and wilder than his 'younger brother.' Though Marik called him this, Malik was actually the older twin though it was hard to tell. He was shorter, slimmer and his rounded face had slimmed into pretty features that left him looking younger than what he was. So while Marik was to be believed years older than what he was, Malik had to constantly carry his ID and assure people he was indeed legal. But it was from these dynamics they were a dangerous, selfish duo. They knew they had been graced with good looks, unique features and they held a level of resourcefulness that was fantastic but used for evil. If only they would put that ambition into school rather than girls _and_ boys and mischief.

Finally there was their live in guru Shadi. The man followed a very strict moral code and had since they were kids. He was older than Isis but below Odion. He wasn't their brother that he might as well be. At the age of five, Shadi had moved in with them when his father had passed and his mother had become unfit to take care of him. Shadi was their first cousin and first pain in the ass. The man chanted as the sun came up, burned the most horrid smelling incense, and was constantly trying to 'purify' the house and neighborhood. Isis wasn't against his strong sense of religion and welcomed his moral compass. Yet it caused problems when he'd hog the bathroom for two hours doing purification rituals, or much how he burned spices and myrrh causing an animal frenzy in the neighborhood. Isis was often apologizing to neighbors for the odd smells and trying to find spiritual outlets for Shadi. His job at the 'Soul's Apothecary' in the hipster part of town helped, but he still got a little out of hand at home. Shadi throwing sage on Malik or Marik while they slept wasn't anything new and she doubt she could stop him.

In fact, she doubted she could stop any of them including her own motherly habits. She not only did their laundry and folded it up every weekend, but she knew to use fabric softener for Marik and Malik's clothes since they had sensitive skin. Shadi's robes and head wraps had to be hung on the close line she bought just for his items. She also took it upon herself to iron out Odion's suits just so he was ready Monday morning. Maybe she had accidentally spoiled them? She chuckled at the idea before looking back to the still scuffling boys on the floor.

"Marik and Malik, please lift yourselves from the floor and behave as adults rather than children." The two grumbled but got up — shoving one another and murmuring cusses — and sat back down, dropping trailmix debris from their bodies. "Also, I need you two to clean up that mess."

"Marik was the one eating the trailmix," Malik whined.

"And Malik was the one hitting me," Marik returned.

"Clean the mess or I'll have Shadi cleanse your spirits of all this negative energy." As expected the boys jumped up and rushed from brooms and paper towels. "Meeting adjourned," she announced triumphantly.

That evening Isis stood in the living room with three large baskets of laundry before her. One was for each boy with the twins sharing one. It was funny how often those two fought but shared so much, clothes being one. Isis grabbed a particularly graphic cut off T and shook her head as she folded it up and added it to the stacks on the couch. The TV showed a particularly stern part of the soap opera playing. Isis focused her attention on it, wondering if the woman would indeed pick her best-friend or fiancé. The make-or-break moment was interrupted when the front door swung open and Marik and Malik were heard arguing in the foyer.

"I told your dumbass to leave the dumb bitch alone!" Malik hissed as the sound of him shoving his brother was heard. "She was trouble and got us both into trouble."

"What newt has your asshole?" A pause came followed by another shove Isis was sure from Malik. Marik had a bad habit of being unsystematic at the worse moments. "All we have to do is talk to Isis and this all goes away." Marik shifted his body and lowered his voice, "So shut the fuck up bitch and smile pretty."

Malik was suddenly thrust into the living room and he plastered on a grin seeing his sister was present. "Isis...hello." Reaching around the corner he pulled Marik in behind him. "How are you?"

She narrowed her eyes, "What are you two up to?"

Marik shrugged, "Nothing."

"This is why we act out so much," Malik began dramatically, "people always assume we're up to no good so we do no good."

"Hm...So what good do you have to offer me?" She grabbed Shadi's favorite scarf and was extra careful in folding it.

"Well," Marik began in that tone that always made her cautious, "you know how we have that extra bedroom?"

Isis nodded, "I do. That was supposed to be your room Marik."

"Yeah it was but I can't be away from my soul mate!" He grabbed Malik and back hugged him, bringing a hand around to smash his face between his long fingers. "I mean look at that face! Who doesn't want to wake up to that every morning?" Malik even had the nerve to make kissy noises which pushed Marik to leave little pecks all over his face.

"This I learned the hard way." Isis was fine with them sharing a room, she just wished it had have happened before they had moved Marik's stuff into the room when they first moved in. That added an extra two hours getting his stuff out and up more stairs.

"Well, we were thinking that maybe we should offer someone who is in need of a room...the room—for the night!" Malik took the linen from her hands and passed it on to Marik who made a show of folding it. "You talk about how selfish we are; here we are trying to be selfless and putting someone's needs before our own."

Malik wrapped his arm around his shoulders. "Isis...let our friend stay here and allow us to do this bit of charity."

"Who is this friend?" Her tone was that of all business and no bull.

"This really cool responsible guy who's around your age, has a job, just moved to town and needs somewhere to crash," Malik said in one breath.

"FOR tonight!" Marik added.

Malik clapped his hands together and nodded, "YES! For...tonight...this night...tonight, yeah..."

She crossed her arms and raised a brow, "How do you two know this boy?"

"We met him when we use to live in Osaka. We kept in touch."

"Where does he work?"

"He got a job at this new business that just opened up."

Isis didn't appreciate how vague that was so she inquired, "Does he have a criminal record?"

Marik and Malik gasped. "No! He does not!" Malik exclaimed. "Would we let a criminal into _our_ home?"

Isis put her hands on her hips and cocked her head, "Oh how we so quickly forget our beloved friend Bakura."

The name Bakura Magoro was spoken as a curse unto Shadi, a word of caution for Odion and all around trouble for Isis. As for Marik and Malik, it spoke of the best six months they ever had. Their 'poor friend' had been kicked out his house and needed somewhere to stay. Being the kind person Isis was she allowed him to move in. After six months the house had been trashed twice, three windows had been broken, Isis' car had been taken for a joy ride, Bakura and the twins had gotten high from one of Shadi's stashes and Odion had lost weight over trying to keep up with the three. This didn't include the arrests, attempted arson as well as panty raids that she was the victim of once...or five times. Needless to say the boy had been asked to leave...promptly. Now when the boys tried to bring in strays — which they were so notorious for — Isis was beyond wary.

"Bakura wasn't bad...he was just misunderstood," Marik piped up, "and he's not forgotten." Marik and Bakura's relationship had been a whirlwind of sex, drugs and rock-n-roll. Not only was it a destructive case of puppy love but frightening at times.

"ANYWAY," Malik butt in before a whole another discussion began, "can he please stay Isis? Give it a few da—HOURS and see what you think—did I mention he's Egyptian?"

"So was Bakura," Isis countered.

Marik's pout grew and he crossed his arms, "He was South African..."

"Regardless, you two have scarred this family with your house guest. I believe it's in my best interesting to decline you two."

"IIIIIIIISSSSIIIIIIIISSSSSSSS SS!" Malik whined grabbing her hand and jumping up and down, swinging her arm. "PLEEEEAASSSEEE! He'll be on the street tonight if you don't let him stay!" He watched her eyes soften and pushed hard, "He has no family or friends besides us here! PLEASE!"

Marik came forward and nodded, "Come on sis..." He then took his index fingers and jiggled each breast, "Boop, boop. See? Caesar and Brutus agree." Isis gently pushed Marik's hands away, jaded to the bad habit the boy developed since her chest had.

"AS I WAS SAYING," Malik once more whined in, "please just let him stay Isis. Please?"

She thought long and hard on her next chosen words. Malik was giving large lavender puppy eyes, while Marik was back to playing with her boobs. "Well," she once more smacked his hands away, "I'm surprised by this second attempt to have someone stay with us after the Bakura situation. But I've taken it upon myself to not to turn down someone who is in need of help. So your friend can stay—it's only one night."

"Riiiiiiight," Marik murmured.

"YES!" Malik grabbed her and kissed her sloppily on the cheek. "Thank you, thank you!" Marik even jumped up and hoisted Isis up into a strong hug.

"So when will he be arriving?" She asked as Marik buried his face in her breast, snuggling and purring. No one would ever understand their relationship—meaning the one between her boobs and his fascination. "I'd like to have the room clean for him."

"About that..." Malik began as he walked backwards back to the hall. "What if I was to say," He shrugged, "I don't know...that he's outside?" He disappeared and the front door swung open followed by heavy footsteps. A heavy voice murmured to Malik who gave whispered words of encouragement. Two boys returned to the room and Malik motioned to the intruder. "Isis, meet Yami."

* * *

PLEASE READ:

Sooooooooooooooooo...I'm already starting another story. This idea has been in my mind for a while but thanks to having practice with the Isis/Yami dynamic, I think I'm ready to put it into action. This story will be comical and cute. Nothing heavy here but Marik's molesting of Isis. Ha ha ha. Sorry if this chapter felt rushed; the next chapter will explain the pace better. Plus I always feel my first chapters are a mess. I guess I get the 'bad chapter juju' out early on.

As for Shadi, I'm sure many would argue me into my grave on how his personality is. Well, I find it dry as homemade wheat toast so I added a little butter and ran with his religious background to it, turning it into something funny. I'm not making fun of religious people (being one myself) but I AM making fun of OVERLY religious people. The ones you want to throw a brick at. Ha ha ha. I hope you all enjoy my new story!

And this is an Alternate Universe. ALTERNATE UNIVERSE. So don't ask me silly questions that apply to the canon. There may or may not be nods to the canon but overall, this is my making in terms of what will happen. I am not dictated by your foolish canon rules. (Insert evil laughter)

Arabic Words:

Okhti – Sister

Bint Khala – Cousin (On mother's side: Aunt's daughter)

Lay – Why

Aayla – Family

Special Thanks To: My EX-roomie. Thaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaanks~ Because you're awesoooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooome~

**Still stands**: If I don't get one measly review, no new chapter, however if I do get one measly review, new chapter.

REVIEW!

Well I'm Out.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! I only accept constructive criticism.

The Commorancy of Calamity's Consanguinity

Chapter 2

Welcome...?

* * *

"Yami meet Isis," Malik continued with the introductions.

Isis didn't wait for her brother's 'friend' to approach her since he was their guest after all. Rather she made her way across the living room with a welcoming smile on her face. "Hello Yami and welcome to our home." Rather than any type of eye-contact or reaction, Isis was faced with a pair of sunglasses and his lips stayed in their usual flat line. Not caring for the lackluster attitude, she took inspection of 'what' would be living in her home for the next twelve hours.

The boy in question stood a little past Malik's shoulder showing he was roughly Isis' height if not shorter. It was hard to tell with how high his tri-colored hair was. The base was black, streaked a gold blonde and then the hair tips were maroon. The hair was pulled back into a high ponytail of bundled spiky hair, with pieces of small golden locks framing his face. Her eyes then jumped to the skull earrings studded in his ears; sliver hoops climbing up the cartilage while on the other ear, a chain connected from an industrial piercing to an inner conch piercing. His black leather pants might have well been painted on and his red tank top stenciled with the anarchy symbol, was rumpled under his heavily zippered and chained camouflage jacket. His black combat boots were littered in spiked studs and they looked brand new. In fact, despite his punk rock almost grunge appearance, his clothes looked well taken care of and maybe even pricey? Glancing at the label painted in the corner of the sunglasses, she knew that Ray-Bans didn't come cheap.

After taking in the visual impression she received, while the one he was trying to convey with his nonchalance paired with it, her mind was abuzz. She already was putting together ideas of his background; she put her annoyance away and tried again. "Are you hungry?" He didn't even flinch. Almost gasping aloud, she remembered Malik mentioning that he was Egyptian. The copper colored skin and few facial features she could make out from behind the pair of shades, told her he was of Arab decent. Making a few loose connections in her brain a snugger fit she switched levels. "_Aamil_ _ay_?"

This seemed to do the trick and the man before her chuckled lowly before extending his hand. "_ForSa_ _saAeeda_." Reaching up, he gently pulled the glasses off and blinked a few times taking in the brightly lit house. "I was curious as to if you really spoke Arabic or not."

Isis barely heard what he said as she suddenly felt strange. A set of large, angular — almost cat like in the corners — garnet colored eyes intently looked upon her as if he had never seen her. Well, that was foolish to think since he never had. But he looked at her as if he had been waiting and thoroughly wanted to remember the moment. The smudged kohl around his eyes just made the red gaze more intense and she took a small step back to distance herself.

"Well, I surely do...speak Arabic." She smiled soundly and he returned it with a squint of his eyes and quirk of his lips. Isis watched as Yami shifted his eyes to her living room and he strolled across the wood floors, as if her home was apart of an open house event. His eyes took in the furniture, paintings, plants, TV—all of it. The whole room was being scrutinized. She suddenly bristled at such an inspection. "Does the room not suit you?" She half teased.

"I admit I'm use to well..." He sniffed as royalty would, "more extravagant abodes, but I suppose on the _resourceful_ lifestyle you live, the decorum is better than expected."

"Did you just imply that we're poor?" Isis uttered with great surprise. The anger hadn't even registered at the shock of this total stranger implying she didn't have a dollar to her name.

"Not poor but living within your means...though they seem meager," he mumbled to himself as he skimmed his fingers across the couch. He spotted a large potted plant sitting in a gorgeously painted vase and chuckled, "This could almost pass an original Trevena. Where did you find such a copy?"

Malik could almost see the steam coming from Isis' reddening ears. You NEVER brought into question Isis Ishtar's home decor. NEVER. EVER. Malik motioned to his clone and quickly Marik swooped in mumbling about rooms and bananas, while shuffling the boy out of the room. Malik went to damage control. "Isis..."

"Yes Malik?" She said in a low tone, making long strides to her precious vase. She knelt before it and scanned it as a mother would her child. "I cannot believe he would bring into question my Trevena original. I had it shipped in from England and everything." She almost seemed hurt from the fact and Malik had to keep from laughing. It always cracked him up how Isis got about her precious 'pieces.'

"I know Isis I know." He patted her back comfortingly and she stood up looking a little more up in spirits. "But he's just...well, I don't know how to put it."

"Arrogant?"

"A tad?" He squeaked holding up his thumb and index to create a small gap between them. "He is by like, that much Isis—just a little. But hey! You're use to arrogance. Marik is pretty ridiculous."

"And you are pretty ridiculous," Isis added checking her plant since she was in the area.

"Huh? All I heard was that I'm pretty." Malik fluttered his eye lashes, flipping his hair. "What can I say? Good genes, luck or Destiny?"

"Or a literal _stroke_ of luck?" Marik chuckled as he strolled back into the room. "_Abi_ gave it to _Umm_ goooood." He even had the disturbing nerve to swivel his hips around. "Stroked so good it gave her two babies."

"Two awesome babies," Malik added nodding.

"Thank you for once more ruining certain images I have of our parents Marik." Isis finally abandoned her plant and vase, to in turn scan the living room. "Where is Yami?"

"In the kitchen," Marik motioned to the hall with his thumb. "He wanted to check it out."

"Probably to complain that the curtains are just cotton instead of some silk blend," she murmured just loud enough, so Malik had to clear his throat to keep the giggles in, while Marik clasped his hands over his mouth and giggled.

"Classic _gomrok_ Isis," Marik teased in an overly posh tone. Malik started working the living room like a runway. He even had the nerve to stop before Isis, switching his hips into different poses before twirling away.

Immediately she felt her face redden and she crossed her arms as a prissy teen girl would. "Shut up," she eloquently huffed. She swatted at Malik's switching bottom and couldn't help but smile when he yelped in surprise to the slap. "_Tawa'im_, how about you show him to the guest room?"

"Yes Isis," they said in unison as they rushed off to fetch Yami.

Isis followed behind them and took the stairs up to the second floor. If they were having someone stay overnight, it was her duty to alert the others; especially since she gave the permission. She was sure Odion and Shadi would be wary of the idea of someone staying, but it made it worse since it was a friend of the twins. Surely Bakura would flash through their minds.

She followed the hall and turned the corner coming to the facing rooms of Odion and Shadi. Isis knocked on each door and waited. Odion emerged first as expected and greeted her with a shy smile. "Isis, what can I help you with?"

"What are you doing in there, Odion?"

"I um, I was doing some light reading."

Isis looked past him and spotted the dark room with only the glow of the TV. A tell-tale controller sat on the dresser by the door and she raised a brow, "How goes the battle?"

Odion blushed slightly, fingering the bottom of his T-shirt, "I've gained a rank and my uh," he cleared his throat; "my team and I will be rendezvousing in an hour to take back this fort we lost last week." She poked him in his stomach and Odion playfully shoved her. "Whatever Isis..."

"Anyway, I hate to have interrupted your campaign, but we have a guest."

Immediately Shadi's door flung open in a great dramatic show of importance. A large cloud of smoke hissed past him like steam and his eyes were closed, as he expertly finished arranging a bright orange piece of cloth atop his head. "I have heard news of a guest?" He spoke as if he had just traveled from another dimension to offer his expertise.

Odion reached for the fan that hung on a hook in the hall and used it to shoo away the fumes that left the other man's room. "Of course you heard news Shadi; Isis told me outside of your door."

Shadi waved his right hand in an intricate way, "The energy within the home just experienced a drastic fluctuation. I knew she was coming to give us news of this energy before she ever spoke."

"Then why weren't you waiting for me in the hall?" Isis countered.

"I needed to find my orange turban," he assured while patting the cloth. "Orange can represent energy, balance, warmth, enthusiasm, flamboyance, and demanding of one's attention. I will show this child that I am indeed the balanced energy in this home that keeps all level with the dynamics of the Universe."

"But of course Shadi," Isis nodded knowing she couldn't smile without it coming off patronizing.

Odion finally put the fan back on the hook, pleased with the job it did. "Is our guest local Isis?"

"According to the boys, he just moved here. They said to have met him when we lived in Osaka."

"Osaka?" Shadi's face scrunched up as he went through the many amulets hanging by his door within his room. "We were only there for four moon days." Finally he chose a brightly colored orange stone hanging from a gold chain. He placed it around his neck and mumbled a chant while rubbing the stone.

Odion ignored his actions and choice of words but agreed. "We were only there for roughly four months. How could they have made such a trusted friend in that time?"

"I am not sure, but the boy has no other place to go, or so they told me." Odion and Shadi leaned their heads back and looked down upon Isis. Shadi gave a stare of impending doom while Odion looked wary. "Do not use your superior heights to intimidate me." She crossed her arms, "It simply does not work."

"I am not intimidating you _Okhti_, I am simply seeing if we have another Bakura situation on our hands." Odion glanced behind her as if someone was waiting there. "I may have to move out if that's the case."

"Bakura," Shadi hissed followed by ancient words of curses. He went back into his room and returned shortly after with a sack cloth bag, tied by a drawstring and a wooden staff with intricate carvings, with a small scull of what Isis hoped was an animal at the top. "I have been preparing for this day. Though my face needs painting and my robes needed for the voodoo is in the laundry, I think I can improvise."

"Let's not jump to conclusions," Isis calmly placated. "Besides, he's staying for just the night. I believe twelve hours can go by without error. Even Bakura needed at least twenty-four to forty-eight to release his chaos."

"Very true," Odion nodded.

Shadi shrugged, "And within that time I could have a full purification ritual that would banish all evil from the area."

"Now please, leave your staffs and reservations up here and come meet him?" Isis cocked her head to the side and gave an encouraging half smile. "Let's not summon anything or look for a new home until you have at least greeted him." Shadi hesitantly placed his beloved staff against the wall and Odion sighed heavily closing his door. Isis felt it best to leave out the part of Yami being a haughty little boy, since she didn't want to ruin their opinions before they could be made. Often when Odion and Shadi were willing to accept someone, Isis found it easier to put her cautious behavior aside and be more understanding.

The three came downstairs and followed the corridor down to the spare bedroom just past the home office. The door was cracked and the light on. Voices could be heard within but quickly hushed when Odion's superior weight allowed the known board in the hall to whine. Instantly it went silent and Shadi pushed the door open. Marik was lied out on the shockingly made up bed and texting away on his cell-phone. Malik was sitting on the edge of the bed with Yami before him, sitting coolly on top of the dresser. Lazily the newcomer looked at upon them as...intruders? Isis hoped that wasn't a look of annoyance...she hoped.

"Welcome newcomer," Shadi announced spreading his arms wide. He held his hands together before him and stared heavily upon the guest. "I am Shadi. What pray tell did the stars name you?"

Malik 'face-palmed' so hard he whined from slapping his nose too hard. "Yami, I am so sorry he came in first." Yami simply smirked as if intrigued.

"So your title is Yami, hm?" Shadi raised a brow. "Darkness, black, night—these are the tags that follow your name. This could also be associated with evil."

"Evil?" Yami shrugged leaning back against the wall. "I've been accused of wickedness, but hasn't every human?"

"Yes, yes they have." The sage narrowed his eyes in contemplation. "Well played mortal." Stepping right up to him, Shadi unabashedly placed his amulet on Yami's forehead. "Your inner self intrigues me." He closed his eyes and floated his hand over his chest. "Show me...YOUR TRUE SELF!" Malik was ready to ball up and die while Marik grinned to the point the sides of his mouth would tear.

Quickly Odion stepped in and gently pulled Shadi back by his shoulder. "Um, he's just really superstitious," he tried kindly. "My name is Odion. It's nice to meet you Yami." Yami shook the much larger palm and sized up the largest Ishtar before nodding.

"Now that you have met everyone, is there anything we could do for you?" Isis asked standing in the doorway.

"We should give him some space, huh?" Malik stood up and began shooing everyone from the room. "Good night; party hard."

Isis heard the thud of the door as it closed behind them and she looked back to only find Shadi and Odion. Of course the twins would stay inside doing whatever they were doing. "So...?"

Odion shrugged, "Its only one night and he seems...quiet."

"Quiet in words but loud in spirit," Shadi rambled to himself as he headed back up the stairs.

"I'm grateful it's only one night." Isis eyes followed the mumbling cousin as he retreated back to his lair.

"Hm." Odion glanced down at his watch and headed down the hall. "I must retire for the evening."

"Getting some scouting done before the big mission?"

"_Masa'_ _el_ _khayr_," he said over his shoulder as he took the stairs two at a time.

Isis simply shook her head with a smile on her face. "Good luck Odion!"

An hour later the lady of the house was folding her last bit of laundry and took in her perfectly stacked items. She then began her journey of carrying each stack to their rooms. Her first stop was Odion. After a soft knock, she heard a rushed 'enter' and found him where she expected. He sat in his expensive gamer chair, headset on, calling out commands and directions in Arabic oddly enough. The screen was a blur of explosions, soldiers and rubble. She could hear the angry Japanese whining from the technology, and it only made Odion's smile widen at a particular explosion on the screen. She didn't even take time to tease him. She simply left it by the dresser and he mouthed a 'thank you' before she bowed out.

Crossing the hall, she reached to the side of the oval shaped wicker basket and pulled out a medical face mask. Securing it to her face, she knocked the instructed four times — since it represented solidity, calmness, and home — and a drawn out 'enter' perked her ears. She gently opened the door and squint her eyes as the fumes hissed against her irises. Shadi was standing at his 'work table,' grinding up some strong herb in his stone mortar as incense burned all around the room. She quickly placed the garments atop his bed and walked out; speeding up her steps when she felt the sage hit her back. One day he would stop doing that...or so she hoped.

Isis returned back downstairs and collected the twins' wears before heading back upstairs to their room. She opened the door to the absolutely chaotic bedroom and tripped over a pair of jeans, before catching herself on a mike stand that was in the room. The out of place item was being used as a coat rack and she shook her head in utter annoyance. She nagged herself on how she should demand they clean their room, as she put their clothes away. If she didn't, they'd be doomed to the graveyard that was their floor. Quickly she escaped the room and stood in the hall contemplating to nag now or nag later.

"_Bint Khala_!" Shadi sing-songed down the hall, "Where are the rest of my garments? Do they still rest beneath the stars?"

"Thank you for reminding me," Isis sincerely returned with a light raise of her voice. She often forgot about the things she had to hang on the line outside, and the elements had reminded her many times, resulting in a disappointed Shadi.

She trekked through the kitchen and slid the patio door open. The evening air whistled by her and she felt a chill run down her spine from the cool night. Sliding into the sandals by the door, she moved down the stairs and eyed her clothes line. Everything was dry luckily and she gently pulled each item down, draping it over her arm. Humming lightly to herself, she took in the city sounds and soft feeling of their grass under her feet. The weather had been a bit chilly, but she was hoping for things to warm up soon.

She'd love to take a family trip to the beach again. Nothing beat watching Malik and Marik argue over how high their sandcastle should be, before deciding to go solo. From there they'd create their own structures, a battle would erupt, and each kingdom would fall. By the end of the day they were swimming around, 'snorkeling' too close to bikini wearers. Shadi would actually put some of his oddball activities away and set to collect beautiful sea glass, intricately shaped shells and of course big slimy piles of seaweed. It always made her laugh when she'd spot him running down the beach when a specific shell was still occupied, and the owner was chasing him away. All during this time Odion would be flying a large glorious kite — if the wind permitted it — and children and kite enthusiasts alike would be curious of his purchases and technique. His childlike smile and pint-sized admirers always swelled his pride in his interesting hobby. But many would ask: where was Isis?

Isis was always found sitting on the beach forcing the twins to wear sunscreen due to their sensitive skin, while they found the act ridiculous considering their ethnic background. As well as make sure they didn't make any unsavory 'friends' in the sand and sun. She'd then have to keep an eye on Shadi. So when the waves crashed up, knocking his bucket from his hand, she was ready to calm him. Since this would usually invoked his wrath against every sea god known to man, scaring the beach dwellers. Finally she'd make sure that Odion didn't get so caught up in kite flying, to where he didn't realize the pretty fellow kite hobbyist was hitting on him. She'd always have to tell him, casually in Arabic at that, for him to get her number. Finally she'd rally the boys in for lunch and pass around the picnic she prepared before they left.

'It's a full time job raising those boys,' she playfully thought. A small chuckle left her throat that always ended in a slightly sad smile. She fingered the purple robe hanging from the line, before snapping out of it and pulling it down. She got the last few pieces and turned around releasing a gasp of surprise.

Yami stood in the middle of the lawn, staring at her with a cigarette between his lips. "Boo."

"Not funny Yami." Isis breathed out shakily and grabbed her heart. "You frightened me...what are you doing out here?"

He shrugged casually, his eyes not blinking. "Smoking."

"That's horrible for your health."

"A lot of things tend to be in this world."

Isis inhaled and got a slightly herbal whiff from the burning stick. She didn't detect a certain easily grown plant that was illegal in quite a few places, but she wondered what it was. It also had a slightly spicy-sweet tang to it. Like how cinnamon was. "Well perhaps you should stray from them."

Yami used his index and thumb to pull the stick from his lips. He exhaled slowly; allowing the smoke to cloud white and thick from his 'O' shaped mouth. It ghosted up his face and framed his eyes, making them look richer in red—as if they could glow in the night. "I've strayed just far enough, but not enough..." He looked down at her mouth before returning the gaze to her eyes. "You know?" He placed the stick back in his mouth.

Perhaps something 'home grown' was laced in the cigarette. "Please do not leave ash on my patio or filters in my grass." She walked past him and headed back inside the house. From the sounds of things, everyone was settled in their room. She even heard Malik strategizing with Marik in their bedroom of how to bag another set of twins at their school. Down the hall she heard bells and knew Shadi was closing out his day. Odion was still all Arabic and excitement. Coming to her bedroom door placed between it all, she went inside and got dressed for bed.

**Later that Evening**

Isis hadn't intended to go to sleep, but she was awakened with her book on her chest and drool on her pillow. Sitting up she cut off the lamp and set her book on side table. She snuggled into her beloved 'Sharmila the Scarab' and tried to fall back asleep. But a roaring sound woke her up and when it sounded again, she was sure this was the reason she had woken up in the first place. She got up and went over to her window which happened to face the very narrow alley between the neighboring Brownstone. Peaking past the curtains as not to draw attention to herself, she saw someone in the alley. There she spotted a guy on a skateboard riding back and forth; his turns making a loud stone scratch against the wood. The cracked window allowed her to smell that spicy-sweet aroma and instantly she knew it was Yami.

His camo jacket had been discarded and what she thought was a tank-top was actually a long-sleeved shirt. The torso area was red and the sleeves an odd black. She watched him ride back and forth in the darkness, puffing away. He seemed agitated and she was almost tempted to tell him he was disturbing the neighbors. But instead, she left him be. He was a guest and it was only one night. Glancing at the clock she found it to be 2AM. She felt anyone who needed a cigarette coupled with a monotonous skateboard ride was entitled to no harassment. Isis settled back into her bed and allowed the noise to lull her to sleep.

However before the sandman completely took her, she wondered where the skateboard had come from. He hadn't entered with one—actually, he hadn't entered with anything. But her mind shut down before she could jump to greater conclusions.

* * *

PLEASE READ:

Here we are—chapter two already! I'm on a roll of ideas and can't wait to get them out there. Sorry if you're confused on some stuff or lost in some areas. I'm trying to teach myself pacing in giving information/facts about the characters. I have a bad habit of rushing things so this is good practice.

Here we've gotten a mere taste of Yami's 'persona.' I hate how people always think he's heroic, kind and helpful all the time. I've read and researched enough to know he's capable of some less than likable behavior. Plus, we all must face it-next to Kaiba, he has the a pretty massive ego. It's not called Prideshipping for nothing when they get together. Ha ha ha. So don't expect the 'usual' Yami because we're going to see a different side to him.

Side Note: Expect made up 'name brands' in this story. It's more fun that way. So don't go looking for Trevena pottery-it doesn't exist. Unless your name is Trevena and you wish to start a high priced line of vases. In that case, you're welcome for the free advertising the business you have yet to start.

Thank you all for the interest so far!

Arabic Words:

Aamil ay – How do you do?

ForSa saAeeda – Nice to meet you

Abi – Father

Umm – Mother

Gomrok – Custom

Tawa'im – Twins

Okhti – Sister

Masa' el khayr – Good night

Bint Khala – Cousin (On mother's side: Aunt's daughter)

Posted especially for:

Simplydreamt: Ewwwwww. That was a gross review but any review is appreciated...even if it's GUH-ROSS. LOL.

Archlyte'Faerie: Yaaay! Thank you for reading another one of my (Blush) 'delights.' (All smiles)

Mangaanime: Shadi is a part of the family (as a cousin) and the story as well. How he showed up will slowly be unraveled as well as some other answers to brewing family history questions. I've missed writing some smut, so I had to throw it in as I see fit. Glad you enjoy my scenes.

Anacaria: Thank you for seeing my side to Shadi. I'm glad you can see his slight sense of humor he showed in the Anime too. I'm hoping he stays as 'true to himself' as I can make it. LOL.

DJ: Thank you so much! Honestly, I've seen the decline in fanficiton and try my damndest to write good stories. Glad someone thinks I am.

Lovelychibi7: Thank you so much for my measly review; it was greatly appreciated. I'm sure any of us would eventually snap and go on a killing spree. But I assure you when Isis snaps, it'll be worth reading. Thanks again for the interest! (And I will be revising my summary)

**Still stands**: If I don't get one measly review, no new chapter, however if I do get one measly review, new chapter.

REVIEW!

Well I'm Out.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! I only accept constructive criticism.

The Commorancy of Calamity's Consanguinity

Chapter 3

Your House is My House...Wait, What?

* * *

"ISIS!"

"Enter." Malik and Marik bounded inside and jumped on her bed, successfully rocking the whole structure. Malik curled up on one side while Marik on the other. "What is it you two want?" She casually turned the page of the book she attempted to read from the night before.

"Waffles, fish, rice, pita, and hummus," Marik paused. "Oh! And a bowl of cereal; you know the kind that turns the milk chocolate?"

Malik reached over and slapped his twin on his hip. "SHUT. UP." Fluttering his eyelashes up at his sister he went to putting on the charm. "We want to make _you_ breakfast."

Isis actually had the nerve to laugh. It was soft, gentle and utterly condescending, "What makes you believe I would allow our live in pyromaniac anywhere near my stove, oven, toaster oven or toaster?"

Malik had forgotten how low on the appliance list Marik had been demoted. He was barely able to use the microwave. "Don't worry about it. I can handle it."

"You said that about mowing the lawn together and I ended up with patchy grass and a possible attempted murder charge against Marik."

"If that kid hadn't of leapt the fence into our yard, I wouldn't have had to chase him with the weed-whacker," Marik matter-of-factly explained. "So sorry I want to protect our home."

"He's seven years old Marik," Isis chastised. "Let it go."

"NO!" Marik jumped up on the bed, facing the window where he could see the house the boy lived in. His voice lowered and his eyes stretched wide, as he pointed in the direction. "Weevil must pay for what he did to me! My vengeance will be taken!"

Malik tried not to punch him for having an arch-nemesis who could barely tie his shoe. "Marik...come on!" He motioned with his hands and said something to him that sounded like gibberish. The two had had their own language since they were mere babes, and it evolved over time. There were a few words the family could pick out but as a whole, they never knew what was being said. Whatever Malik mumbled to Marik, had the boy forgetting his revenge for the time being. He sat back down and snuggled up to Isis.

"So we'll make you breakfast and we'll bring it to you. Okay?" Malik patted her leg for emphasis.

"Fine...?" Isis agreed as the two nearly crushed her scrambling out the bed. She assumed that she had been forgotten after twenty-minutes. For there was nothing they could make that wasn't done in less than fifteen minutes. But an hour later they returned carrying a tray with what looked like edible food. Fish, rice, eggs and toast—nothing too easily ruined and from the way it smelled, she was sure someone besides them had a hand in how it was made. "Is the kitchen still standing?"

"Uh, DUH!" Malik scoffed as he twirled a blonde strand around his finger. "Now, stay up here, enjoy your food and—"

"Don't leave," Marik finished. Malik elbowed him and he stumbled out, "ME HANGIN'!" He ran over and held his hand up.

Attentively she tapped her hand against his palm. "You two are acting very curious."

"You mean bi-curious," Marik corrected.

"Quit being so ridiculous Isis and enjoy your food...BYE!" Grabbing Marik's arm, Malik rushed them from the room.

Isis sighed shaking her head but decided to eat the food. Gathering the chopsticks, she placed a piece of fish between her lips and chewed while still reading her book. Suddenly a flavor over took her mouth and she felt her ears cleared, as her eyes welled up with water. She took another bite just to make sure she had tasted correctly and was blown away by the toothsome piece of ocean. She put her book back on the nightstand and tried the rice. It was so moist, fluffy and perfect prepared, that she took an unflattering mouthful of it next. The eggs were seasoned to perfection without over powering the taste and if they got any feathery, they'd float right off her plate. What glorious food graced her pallet as well as her stomach? She was almost disappointed when there was no more among the plates. She was preparing to return the dishes downstairs, and find out exactly where the boys purchased the food, when there was a knock on her door.

"Come in."

There was a slight pause before Odion poked his head in. "Isis...what is going on?"

She motioned him in and he was trailed by Shadi. "They gave you the breakfast didn't they?"

"A breakfast for the gods at that!" Shadi threw his hands up, "We were not worthy!"

Odion smacked his arm down and gave him an annoyed look. "Get it together."

"My apologies." He lowered the other arm. "I'm easily captivated by the deadly sins of this world. Gluttony got me."

"It got all of us," Isis assured as she got out of her bed. "I think we should go downstairs and see what these two are planning. It must be big if they fed all of us."

"They even entered my room." Odion and Isis actually gasped, slapping their hands to their chests. Shadi nodded narrowing his eyes, "They _never_ enter my room."

The eldest eyes widened further, "What...what if something happened last night with the guest?"

"What if we were tricked into staying up here because the first floor is in ruin?" Shadi suddenly stood closer to Odion. "If the floor gives out, I will gladly use you as a cushion to my fall _Ibn_ _Khala_."

"Why me?!" Odion suddenly felt like the floor beneath him had gotten less supportive.

"You identify with the Earth element. Earth is always sturdy."

"Not when it's plummeting into itself."

"Your words, not mine."

"Gentlemen," Isis gently began. "Perhaps the stairs are still intact if they brought up the food." Opening the door, she led them out into the hall towards the staircase. There at the landing she spotted Marik walking down the hall carrying rolls of posters. He suddenly stopped, looked up, and had the nerve to actually 'eep' before rushing down the hall. Malik's voice could be heard from the living room.

"Marik you idiot! It told you to—" He stopped, looked up, became wide eyed and waved his arms as if he was landing a giant plane careening towards him. "Family of mine...hello..."

"Hello," they three adults of the house said in unison.

"Enjoy your breakfast?"

"We did," they once more allied.

"Could I bring something to you?"

"We wish to bring something to you," Shadi challenged slowly descending the stairs flanked by Isis and Odion. "It's called grace; are you familiar with it?"

Malik gulped. "I am."

"The Christians are notorious for preaching about it." His hand methodically trailed the banister, as Odion and Isis hummed behind him in agreement as some choir of death. "While I believe in it as well, I don't to their standards with certain...miscreants."

Shadi may annoy Malik to suicide, but something about the way he threatened just unlocked his mouth like a key. "I uh, I don't know...what to say..." He wasn't going to go down so easily, but he really wished Marik was there to help him. Even if the help would have been fragmented and useless, it was better than nothing.

"Then speak the truth my boy." He stopped before him and leaned forward so his creamy blue eyes were all Malik could make out. "An ancient Sumerian proverb warns: 'If you lie and then tell the truth, the truth will be considered a lie.'"

"So then how do you know if I've been telling the truth or a lie? By that logic I could be telling the truth but you'd think I'm lying." Malik was very proud of his counter-attack because Odion looked perplexed and Isis was not impressed. Better reactions than he was use to.

"If you told the truth but then lied, then you will lie again to continue what you've started. But I envision you lying from the beginning with the intent of lying again, before the truths are reveled." Shadi knew his lying pattern and wasn't going to be stumped.

"Then if you think I supposedly lie again, about a lie from before, what have I said from before than can count as a lie? Otherwise you don't know where I am in your sequence. Am I on the lie or getting forced into the truth?" Malik was really digging deep now. This was just too important to give in so easily.

"Uh ha!" Shadi voiced causing Malik to flinch back. "Just by what you said, I know we are at a lie because when you lie, you often tell the truth by revealing that you have lied. But in doing so you push further to the lies so that the truth will be set aside, thus making it more easily viewed to us, the non-liars."

"How can a non-liar pinpoint lying if they don't even do it themselves?"

"Because lying is simply the truth in reverse and we can all count backwards can we not?"

"And we can all stop talking in circles, can we not?" Isis stepped forward and separated Shadi from Malik. "It is clear something is going on and we don't need _Monty_ _Python_ _and_ _the_ _Holy_ _Grail_ logic to see that."

"A pop culture reference?" Shadi sputtered.

"You've seen that movie _Okhti_?" Odion questioned.

Malik's eyes were different circumferences from the befuddled expression. "Isis knows what a movie is?"

"I do not live under a rock!" She declared trying to keep the blush off her face. "What I have and have not seen isn't important. What you and Marik are planning is."

"Well we're not planning anything." Malik crossed his arms and narrowed his eyes in countenance. "At least anything that has to do with you three."

"Yeah!" Marik returned from down the hall as he glided over. He had no idea what had been said but he knew his brother's body language. "I didn't know Carmen Sandiego, Scruff McGruff and Conan the Detective were living with us."

"I'm Conan," Shadi mumbled clearing his throat from the look Isis gave him.

"What is all over you?" Odion motioned to the horribly dirty teen. He was covered in dust, dirt and was those cobwebs in his hair? Instinctively Odion began dusting Marik off.

"Just did a little cleaning in the attic is all," Marik coolly replied. "_You're_. _Welcome_."

"As wonderful as that would be, we don't have an attic," Isis reminded.

"Because if we did, Shadi would be living up there," Malik said in a snotty tone.

Shadi clenched his fist, "For the last time I am not some antique you may stash away."

"I know because Isis wouldn't let you live in the basement either." Malik stuck his tongue out at Shadi.

Shadi grabbed the pink muscle and hissed, "I will cut this off and offer it back to the demons that birthed it!" This invoked the wrath of Marik to defend him by trying to grab _something_ _else_ on Shadi and threatened to cut it off. Odion quickly got in the middle and pulled everyone apart, almost having his _something_ _else_ hit in the cross fire.

"Does this happen often?"

Isis shrugged watching the 'Ishtar shuffle,' "Perhaps a few times a week." Suddenly she blinked and spotted Yami standing right beside her. His hair was still pulled back in that spiky samurai do, but each ear had been rearranged in at least five different types of piercings per side. The plastic black fang earrings in his lobe made for six on each side. Six was the number of evil. She rolled her eyes at how easily she had thought like Shadi. "What are you still doing here?"

Black rimmed scarlet eyes rolled over to her face in an almost bored fashion. "Was I to rest my head before running out at first light?" He sniffed indignantly, "I guess hospitality is lost on the middle-class...and below." He crunched into the apple that seemed to appear in his hand and glared at Isis through black lined eyes. "This apple — if it could even be called that — is horrid. Would it be hard to supply a guest with I don't know, a _ripened_ piece of fruit?"

"That apple is ripened." Isis grew up in a family where many grew their own fruits and vegetables. The only ones granted the green thumb were the twins and neither had time to 'play in dirt.' So she had been reduced to purchasing organic finds from first party growers and sellers. She only put the freshest fruits in her home. "I only buy from local growers."

"Local you say?" Yami eyed the apple as if it were a growth on a dog's back. "Since when did Mexico become remotely local?"

"Me...Mexico?" Isis was sure her hair was standing around her head from the static that build up over her shuffling feet. She was torn between throttling him how she often did the twins, while a more calm, courteous side told her to cool her jets. She accepted peace over turning him into pieces. "Maybe...maybe you selected a bad apple."

Yami looked at her as if she said something stupid. "As many would say—no shit. One rotten apple spoils the bunch, hm?" He threw the still whole apple up in the air to which she awkwardly caught. "I would pardon myself, but there's nothing to pardon from." He turned on his heel and returned to the kitchen.

Isis glared at the retreating back before looking back to find the 'Ishtar shuffle' in full two step. "_BaTTal_ _da_!" All four males immediately halted. Odion had Marik in a head lock, Marik was biting Shadi's ankle, Shadi had Malik tackled to the floor and Malik was trying to bite Odion's ankle. They scrambled up to their feet and stood ramrod straight to the lady of the house. "Tell me what is going on, before I kick your oh so charming friend out." She'd use getting rid of the little jerk as a threat even if she was planning on it happening regardless.

"You kind of can't do that..." Malik began slowly narrowing his eyes.

"Why not?"

"Because I live here," Yami reappeared behind the pack with an almost challenging gaze. An orange sat in his hand and he casually tossed it up and down. Taking in the confused faces he had a nagging feeling something was off. "Do I not Malik and Marik?" He raised his chin and brow, eyeing the now cowering blondes.

"Of course you do," they said in unison.

"What?!" Shadi, Odion and Isis looked from the twins to once house guest (now housemate) in a mixture of betrayal, annoyance and shock. Isis was shocked she had let this one slip right under her radar—even granted it in without great hesitance. Odion felt betrayed that the twins would lie, yet again, about someone else living with them. Shadi was annoyed he didn't see all of this coming by the signs of the Universe.

"Since when?" Isis questioned in a low tone. She was trying to keep it together.

"Since last night, when you welcomed me into your home..." Yami stepped further into the room, "You all were not informed?"

In nothing flat, Isis mouth became a thin line. "I believe that half-truths have been shared." "_Tawa'im_..." Odion, Shadi and even Yami all took a fearful step back at the serpent's hiss that left the woman's mouth. Yami was sure the two would flee the scene after such a threat. But rather the two shuffled and shoved to her. Malik looped his arm with hers and rested his head on her shoulder. Marik simply back hugged her, resting his head on the unoccupied shoulder. "_Tawa'im_..._waDDaH_?"

"Well," Marik began in a pitiful tone. "We might have told Yami he could live here...you know...for as long as he wanted." The two felt her tense in their arms so they locked on tighter, snuggling into her as babes would. "WE CARE TOO MUCH!"

"We do! It's true! That's why we lied..." Malik added that last part in a less than dedicated tone and went back to nuzzling Isis into submission.

"What reason would you have to lie to _Okhti_?" Odion asked as he and Shadi attempted not to start another 'Ishtar shuffle.' "Is there something wrong with your friend?"

"Will he leave our home in rubble?" Isis asked.

"Or perhaps leave us all for dead?" Odion added.

"Or is he a succubus demon, waiting to steal our sexual purity in the night?" Odion, Isis, Marik and Malik all gave Shadi an indignant look as if they all had been personally attacked. Yami's angry but confused glower was justified. The shaman was unmoved. "All possibilities must be considered."

Yami scoffed and glared at what he viewed already as a dysfunctional family, "This is a mad house I would be foolish to put myself in. Marik and Malik consider—"

"Consider yourself an honorary Ishtar?!" Malik immediately cut in. "Of course I will and so will Isis who will gladly let you stay because she's a good person."

"But I have not—" Isis began.

"Been given enough time to prepare the room so she's embarrassed," Malik went on to fill in. "Isis its cool. He's fine with it. Right Yami?"

"I said I'm leaving—"

"Your stuff in the room because you live in there? Cool bro." Malik gave him a thumb up.

"Stop twisting my words!" Yami declared clenching his fist. "Now I demand that you—"

"Strip you naked, slather you in warm honey and become a very hungry bear?" Marik suddenly piped up. The whole room looked at him in annoyed bewilderment. "Shadi can talk about virginity stealing succubae but I can't talk about foreplay? Whatever."

Malik clenched his teeth and hissed to his twin, "Don't HELP me. You're TERRIBLE at it. We've been over this!"

"And you're terrible at trying to look like me—we've been over that!" Marik stuck out his tongue at him and Malik returned with his own tongue hanging out. This started a competition at who could make the most disrespectful face at the other, which ended with a scuffle on the floor.

Odion grabbed them by their belt loops and hoisted them up as if they were the age group they were acting. "Stop fighting." He set them down and they each casually moved over to Yami's side.

"Isis, just let him live here. What's so bad about a third income coming in?" Malik was now on the persuasion train and its next destination was Isis' resolve.

"You mean a forth," Shadi corrected.

"I thought they paid you in rocks where you work Shadi?" Marik's question wasn't mocking; it's what he genuinely believed.

This just made Shadi even more frustrated. "I suppose Malik has told you this?" He nodded and the cousin turned his justification to Malik. "For the last time those _stones_ were bonuses for doing a good job."

"Well you couldn't buy groceries with that bonus," Odion lightly pointed out.

"Leave me be," he bristled in return.

"Why would we even need a forth—have you two broken something very expensive that must be fixed?" Isis had been down this road before. It meant overtime for Odion, the extra graveyard shift for Shadi and working till the wee hours of the morning for Isis. None of them were amused with the idea.

"NO!" The two nearly hollered in the small space.

"Yes," Yami coolly affirmed.

"He means no," Malik nodded patting the man's back suddenly covered in a light sheen of sweat. "He sometimes thinks in Arabic but it comes out...wrong...in Japanese...yeah..."

"So that's how I sound sometimes?" Marik looked pleased by the backwards words. "Good."

"I speak only what I mean." Yami removed the arm from his person. "These two are indebted to me."

"In that case, let's settle it and you can be on your way?" Isis even had the nerve to smile. She really wanted him out and was trying to cover it in a show of politeness.

Yami eyed her expertly as he rolled the orange between his palms. "Only they can settle this. I will not take second-hand compensation."

"Why not?" Shadi pushed.

"It's apparent that if I allotted what exactly it is to be known to you, that it would cause a situation not to my requirements. In light of that, simply know that I either live here or these two can be returned to the hands of the law."

"'Hands of the law'?" Odion's brow wrinkled in worry and he looked at the two as if they were wounded. "Are you both okay?"

"We're fine," Malik hissed glaring at Marik. The bigger just nodded.

"I must ask this," Odion's concerned tone almost made Malik's eyes roll—almost. "Is the law still involved or did you work something out?"

"This is handling our little kerfuffle under the table." Yami's smirk caused his eyes to narrow in a very feline way.

"'Under the table'?" Shadi repeated in an upset tone. "This all sounds too threatening and illegal."

"Could you at least assure us this isn't more serious than what it sounds like?" Odion knew he could over power Yami physically but what were the consequences? It sounded like the boys were in deep trouble with a real brute. At the same time, Odion always wanted peace over war. It would take a lot to get him to actually lay hands on someone, but his little brothers could easily be that push.

"Are you in the Yakuza?" Shadi blatantly asked.

Malik waved his hands around. "Will everyone just calm down. Yami is not in the Yakuza, we're not in _deep_ trouble, but we'd much rather let Yami live here than our other options...the other _expensive_ options..."

Isis, who had been playing scenarios out quietly, gave a sigh of relief as did Shadi and Odion. "So this is over damaged property?" Marik clicking his tongue told them all they were close enough to guessing. "Oh, good."

"_Good_? What kind of home is this where it's a relief when two members have destroyed another's property?" Yami really couldn't believe his ears at this point.

"If you stay here long enough," Odion leaned in nodding, "you'll find out."

"We've had to seeder, water and cut a man's lawn for six months after they caught it on fire. Another time we had to get our dear neighbor's company to replace every window in a woman's house, because a 'joke bomb' they created actually blew them out. Oh, let us all not forget the public pool fiasco." Shadi smiled bitterly as Isis' mumbled a prayer in Arabic and Odion ran a hand across his neck, frowning and shaking his head.

"So I am one of many?" Yami turned to the blonde terrors and almost looked hurt. "You assured me this wasn't a natural occurrence. That you two were not prone to mischief and ghastly deeds." Shadi snorted obnoxiously while holding his side. Odion blew air into his cheeks and his eyes filled with almost giddy mirth. Isis tried to wear a poker face but she smiled against her will. "Wha-what is this?! Do you make a fool of me?"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"Marik!"

"Oh...NO!"

"Know that this is not forgotten," Yami growled as he stabbed his index fingers into twin chests. Turning on his feet, he stomped down the hall and slammed the door.

"Is he allowed to be that mad?" Odion worried staring at the door. "Won't he get the police now?"

Shadi shook his head crossing his arms. His eyes were trained squarely on the door as if he could see through it. "I would not worry if I was you all. A Proverb reads: 'Tell your friend a lie. If he keeps it secret, then tell him the truth.' In death or life, the truth always comes to the surface." His voice left a foreboding chill in the air, even after he returned upstairs.

"Do you think Shadi knows something we don't?" Malik actually entertained staring at the door. Everyone glanced at one another before looking up the stairs.

"Surely not," Isis assured herself.

"When has he ever been right?" Malik half-scoffed shrugging weakly.

"His quote was something to remember, but possibly couldn't apply to the situation." Odion nodded at his own words.

"Whether Yami's a liar or not, he is kind of hot. I'd hit that." Everyone took this as a cue to leave Marik alone in the hall. "Come on! I can't be the only thinking it! Odion! I saw the way you looked at his ass!"

"I do not wish to return downstairs just to teach you a lesson!" Odion called from the back hall on the second floor.

Marik giggled but knew the threat was very real and scampered away.

**Later that Night**

"For the last time, you can only play a card whose color is in play. Or if they have the same number you can put it down."

"Dearest Malik, isn't it obvious if Isis plays a red 9, she is challenging us all with the Nine Tails Fox? It is then my duty to counter fire with water thus the blue. I played the blue 3 since it is divisible by 9 and 3 is a strong force in numerology when it comes to magic."

Malik face-palmed as he elbowed Marik, "Do it; I'm so over his bullshit."

"Excellent." Marik slapped down two Draw Fours and cackled. "Reap the Fate I have given you Shadi! Draw eight!" He then threw his head back releasing a maniacal howl that would have frightened anyone outside the family.

"What color _Akhi_?" Odion was licking his lips while he looked through his hand for the third time.

"Green," Marik announced shuffling through his cards.

"Green means go...meaning draw two cards _Okhti_!" Odion placed the green Draw Two down in hopes of foiling the single card holder.

"Silly Odion..." Isis gingerly laid down her yellow Draw Two. "The rules you set worked against you...Uno out."

"How can she play that when she must draw?" Shadi demanded holding half the deck in his hand.

"Because the rule is you can play a card that's just like the penalty card, if you have it despite the color. It just has to be the same penalty card." Malik rolled his eyes. "You can remember that sapphire purifies piss but you can't remember freaking Uno rules...unbelievable."

"Sapphires are good for healing the nervous system and Gosha-jinki-gan — an herb actually founded here in Japan — has been known to help with overactive bladder symptoms." Placing down a green Reverse he patted the stack. "I'm getting the hang of this."

"No, not you're not," Malik picked the card up and flicked it back to him. "One, it's not your turn. Two, you can't put a green card on a yellow card.

"I placed this earth card down to invalidate Isis' negative sunlight. I was trying to rewind or 'reverse' the energy play."

Malik threw his cards down, "I fucking fold."

"This isn't poker Malik," Shadi smarted as he waggled his finger.

Marik threw his head back and let loose a laugh so pleased with what just happened, the rest of the table couldn't help but chuckle to themselves. Malik chortled good-naturedly and shoved Marik for making him smile. "I can't stand any of you."

"The feeling is mutual Malik," Odion joked as he collected everyone's cards. "What are we playing next that I am determined to beat Isis at?"

Isis casually threw her hair over her shoulder, "What do you believe you could beat me at?"

"WHHHOOOAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" The men at the table taunted at the display.

"Better know you're fabulous and a winner!" Marik snapped his fingers in a Z formation while Malik puckered his lips and rolled his neck. Shadi and Odion laughed at the display while Isis covered her mouth as a giggle escaped. She shyly ran a finger through her hair and playfully shoved Odion who dared to flip his short locks.

Rising up from the pillow she had been resting on, she walked away from the coffee table and headed to the kitchen. "Does anyone need anything to drink or snack on while I'm up?" She received negative responses and continued onward. Her mind was wondering on what exactly to get to drink when she paused. She made out the shape of Yami on the dark back patio and knew he had to be smoking. The hand movement to his mouth, followed by the floating ember showed her this was true.

The new roommate had been so quiet since a few things came to light in the hall. She wondered if he was still upset over being so easily tricked. Such an arrogant person obviously didn't take being bamboozled well. Feeling that annoying tug in her heart, she made her way through the kitchen and slid the glass door back. "Hello Yami." He took another puff of his stick in acknowledgement. "Perhaps you would like to join us?"

Smoke billowed out of his nostrils like a dragon. "Join you?"

"Us," she corrected. "Sunday is family game night. Perhaps you'd enjoy a game or two?"

"Game?" His voice lifted to that of a small child being questioned if they liked ice-cream. "Games you say?"

Isis really wished he'd turn around so she could really gauge his reaction. He almost sounded...pleasant. "Yes, games. Board games, card games—anything they wish to play."

"Do you all," he cleared his throat, "um, do you all ever play D&D?"

"Dungeons and Dragons?" Isis' tone was light showing great interest in his question.

"I am aware of its full name."

"Oh well, we have played a few times. Odion really likes RPG style games so he convinced us."

"Well, have you all developed characters?"

"We do have characters."

"Really now?" His voice grew higher. It sounded like he was fighting against something neither of them could see. "Will you...will you be playing tonight?"

"Probably not; we usually dedicate the whole evening to it if we do decide to play."

"Oh..." He almost seemed disappointed. "Regardless, I will surely pass. I don't have time to stand the company of _lesser_ companions; becoming jaded from my constant victories, due to the inferior competition." Taking a long drag he turned his head offering her a bored stare. "Leave me."

Smoke wafted from his mouth, clouding against Isis' face. "Surely." She gladly closed the door — maybe a bit too hard — and returned to the living room abandoning the drink idea. She didn't want to be located where she could possibly see the boy. "How rude..." She mumbled as she sat back down to the arguing table. The boys were trying to decide between Monopoly and Scrabble, while Isis was trying to decide between acting like Yami was nonexistent or pretending Yami was not there. Either sounded good.

* * *

PLEASE READ:

This chapter has been sitting, finished, for a WHILE now. I completely forgot about it with mid-terms and work running my life. But now it's Spring Break and time to write the days away. I'm really pleased with this chapter and I hope it kept your smiles wide and laughs loud.

Arabic Words:

Ibn khala – Cousin (On mother's side: aunt's son)

Okhti –Sister

BaTTal da – Stop it!

Tawa'im – Twins

WaDDaH – Explain

Akhi – Brother

Aamil ay – How do you do?

ForSa saAeeda – Nice to meet you

Gomrok – Custom

Masa' el khayr – Good night

Bint Khala – Cousin (On mother's side: Aunt's daughter)

Posted especially for:

Simplydreamt: I had to cringe ALL OVER again at your Will. reference. EWUH!

Anacaria: I'm glad you're feeling Odion the gamer. I could so see him secretly playing for hours. As for what the game is, I haven't decided if I'll use a real one, or make up my own based upon the ones I've played/know about.

Archlyte'Faerie: I hope your interest continues on. Thanks for the review!

Mangaanime: Bad boy Yami is one of my faves~ and I'm finally giving myself a chance to write it. Of course I have to throw in his softer side at some point.

**Still stands**: If I don't get one measly review, no new chapter, however if I do get one measly review, new chapter.

REVIEW!

Well I'm Out.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! I only accept constructive criticism.

The Commorancy of Calamity's Consanguinity

Chapter 4

Rapper's Delight

* * *

Isis stood in the kitchen focusing on the two bento boxes before her. Grabbing more rice and vegetables, she went to filling the compartments and as usual, frowned at the finished product. "Isis, they're fine." She glanced to her right to find Odion buttering a piece of toast. His warm smile was infectious, "They always eat them and don't say a word about how they look."

"I know," Isis timidly spoke as she placed the lids on each one and slid them into the bags on the counter. "I just wish that I knew how to make them...well...more alluring."

"Cute?"

She frowned slightly but nodded. Ever since they had moved to Japan and she had seen some of the Twin's admirers make them extremely creative and cute boxes; she had always wanted to figure out how to do it herself. "One day I will learn."

Odion nodded placing his toast on a plate of food. "We have nothing but time _Okhti_." He smiled before moving to the table where his coffee waited.

"Indeed." Isis smiled weakly before turning her back to him. Isis didn't always feel like she had time. Not enough to do everything she needed to do plus what she wanted. But she pushed those feelings aside and went back to breakfast. She poured a bowl of cereal and filled it high with milk, while taking another bowl and just filling it full with just the crunchy food. Placing each bowl on the table, she went back behind the counter to finish unloading the dishwasher.

Heavy bare feet slapped against the wooden stairs causing them to creak in some areas. The person paused on the last step before landing on the first floor with a heavy thud. "Good morning Marik," Odion and Isis disjointedly greeted.

"Marik, did you forget something this morning?" Odion adjusted the paper as he skimmed over it, sipping his coffee.

Marik let out a long yawn, reaching his long arms to the ceiling. "What?" He groaned as he dropped his limbs back by his sides.

"Body check," Odion said as he turned the page.

The teen felt along his chest feeling his tank-top but it felt kind of thick. Pinching the material he realized he had on his favorite tank and Malik's favorite ripped band-T. He went lower in his quest and found smooth skin. He had forgotten his pants but put on two shirts...again. "Dammit..."

Isis turned from the fridge and eyed the unclothed legs. "Hmm...wait until Malik comes down?"

Marik nodded sleepily and made his way over to the kitchen table where Odion slid him the dry bowl of cereal. After a few bites, Malik came into the kitchen appearing just as tired and disheveled as his counterpart. However his chest was bare while his legs were wrapped tight in a pair of skinny jeans and checkered shorts with suspenders hanging from them. The look Isis gave him wordlessly told him what he had done. Motioning to Marik, the boy sluggishly followed his twin into the hall. When they returned, they were both now fully dressed. Malik sat down by Marik and dug into his coveted bowl of soggy cereal, swallowing more than chewing.

"Isis, did you want me to take them to school or were you?" Odion checked his watch and set the paper aside, carrying his plate to the sink.

She took the plate from him and rinsed it off as she hummed in thought. "If it's not too much trouble, could you Odion?" She placed the dish in the dishwater and closed the door. "I have a few models I need to finish before I head to the office."

Odion nodded and swept his briefcase off the counter. "Sounds good to me; Marik and Malik, meet me in the car." The eldest Ishtar then left the kitchen; the front door closing echoing softly in the house.

"Do not keep him waiting," Isis began as she took in the drooping lids of the blondes. "You cannot make him or yourselves late."

"Okay," they hoarsely whispered in unison.

Marik and Malik were not early risers in the least. Since their birth that occurred in the wee hours of the morning, they were doomed to night owl behavior. The two could easily stay up all night and sleep all day. They often proved this at school by napping through lectures. But today Isis was willing to take it easy on them—it was a Monday after all. School was winding down for the summer and the two were now running on steam. All she was concerned about was them making it to the end of the school year, with passing marks and not getting expelled.

Malik chugged the rest of his cereal while Marik ate the last few pieces of the crunchy sugary snack. They stood up in tandem and placed their bowls on the counter, then looked at one another giving long heavy sighs, before facing Isis.

"Have a good day boys." Isis slid the Death Note messenger bags across the counter and smiled cheerily. "I packed your lunches and gave you a little money for a snack or drink, okay?"

Marik grabbed the black, blue and white 'Ryuk' bag and mumbled out an unintelligible statement, as he draped it coolly across his shoulder. Malik grasped the cloth handle along the top of his red, black and white 'Light' bag and nodded. Both lazily saluted her before heading for the patio doors.

"Oh, wait!" Both stopped their trudge and sighed. Isis came over to both of them and helped them put on their matching Soul Eater zip-up hoodies. "It's still a bit chilly in the mornings."

"Mm," both grunted as they shifted in the jackets; arranging their clothes underneath comfortably. They paused a moment longer before going out the patio doors, looping through the gate to the alley Odion was parked. Shortly after Isis heard a car start and went to the front window to watch them disappear down the road. She headed back into the kitchen just as Shadi entered in real 'civilian clothes' and a small white cloth adorning his head.

"Early shift?"

His smile was large, "Indeed _bint_ _khala_." He reached behind her and grabbed an apple immediately taking a bite. "Morning meditations have offered me nothing but positive visage. I had a feeling I would receive good news and then Master Mako called me."

Isis couldn't help but smile small every time Shadi referenced his boss as master. She was shocked that almost everyone who worked there or frequented the store did as well; especially since the man was a bit wacky. "What did he say?"

"He requested me to come in early today. For what reason you may ask; I believe a promotion is in my future."

"Oh wow. Well I will offer my positive vibes with you this day."

Shadi gave a small smile, cocking his head slightly and rolled the apple around on the counter. "Many appreciations..."

"I will always try to up lift positivity." Isis noticed he often became slightly timid when they supported him and she found it humbling and sweet.

Clearing his throat, he nodded his head. "I must be off. I do not wish to keep Master Mako waiting." Grabbing another apple, Shadi went to the hall closet and slung a satchel across his shoulders, before pulling a vintage style bicycle out of the storage space under the stairs. He closed the door back and waved to Isis, before carrying it to the front door. Once more Isis made her way to the front windows and watched as Shadi straddled the black seat, before removing a necklace from his pocket. He kissed the Ankh charm, placed it around his neck and rode away down the sidewalk.

Finally her chest deflated and she stood there taking in the silence of the house. Odion was at work, Marik and Malik were at school and Shadi was off to his job. She lived for these moments of solitude where all she had to worry about was Isis Ishtar; no matter how short the amount of time was. Odion wasn't trying to be helpful and breaking something; the Twins weren't up to any good hidden behind smiles; and Shadi wasn't in the backyard polluting the neighborhood. It was just she and the house. Their lovely home she worked so hard to keep functioning and physically appealing. Strolling over to her prized vase, she strummed her fingers across it and sighed. Isis was...alone.

Suddenly a deep groan echoed down the hall and she threw her head to the side, jumping at the sound. Oh, that was right—Yami was still there. She had almost forgotten about the boy, when he had disappeared to his room long before they had finished their games the night before. Her chest tightened slightly and she went back to holding a fourth of the breath she had kept. Clearing her throat, she smoothed her hands into her robe pockets. Who cared if he was still around? As long as Yami stayed in his room and she didn't bother him, they could coexist without stepping on one another's toes or impede on the other's space.

Isis headed back upstairs and finally took her shower. She dressed in a simple pair of skinny leg gray slacks and a long-sleeved soft yellow button down blouse. Tying her hair up into the perfectly round bun, she headed back downstairs. She turned down the hall and eyed Yami's door curiously. Since what she assumed was the 'first waking up groan,' he had been oddly silent—too silent. Quiet in this house always meant trouble and that worry didn't change with Yami either. But she left it alone for now. Monday was his first official day as being a new roommate and though he had already shown himself to be pompous; she still didn't know his living manners. Pausing halfway down the pathway, she came to a door and gently opened it.

A small but perfectly sized studio came into view and she moved over to singular bay window and threw back the thick red curtain. The sun was still cider gold as it bubbled and bathed the early risers in warm light. She took in the view of the brick of the opposing house before moving over to the easel set up by the large window. She took a seat and flipped through a few of her sketches, before grabbing her ruler and pencil. Immediately she was lost in a world of geometry, spacing and design. Her shoulders relaxed, her eyes widened and a tune left her lips unknowingly. Occasionally she sat back to take in the lines and curves before erasing something, and trying it another way; much more pleased with the enhanced idea.

Isis was focused and so driven in what she was doing, that when a huge thump of bass suddenly rattled the office walls, she yelped and created a long, thick ugly line of lead across the sketch pad paper. Bracing a hand to her chest, she steadied her heart pounding in her ears and slowly got over the rush of adrenaline. The woman's sharpened senses took in the thunderous sound around her and she realized it was music. Isis didn't even waste time before she was on her feet and in the hall. But it was there in the hall the music was no longer pounding and garbled, but slamming and crisp. The lyrics halted her in the spot she stood.

_I'm on that good kush and alcohol_

_I got some down bitches I can call_

_I don't know what I would do without y'all_

_I'm a ball til the day I fall_

_Yeah, long as my bitches love me..._

Isis had taken English in high school and sadly was familiar with quite a bit of slang due to the course and her brief studies abroad to America. So she was not only surprised by what was being said, but the fact that Yami found it appealing. Her legs carried her hurriedly down the hall and she knocked aggressively on the door. No answer. She was not surprised considering the bass from the song was rattling the door in the frame. So she balled up her fist tighter and used the side of it to more loudly bang on the door. This either did the trick or Yami happened to be near the door; Isis didn't know nor did she care when the door swung open.

The music roared around him and the only reason she 'heard' the, "What?" was because she could read lips.

"I..." All of her chastisements in regards to the crude music were loss the moment she took in his body.

Isis realized that what she thought she saw as being a long-sleeved shirt that faithful night; had actually been a full upper body tattoo. The colorful extremely detailed artwork crawled from the bottom of his neck, draping his shoulders and cloaking his back and chest in permanent murals; from wrist to shoulder he was covered. She followed the moving pictures down his chest that disappeared into the low riding khakis. The pants looked haphazardly pulled on as if he had just thought about putting them on, and the lack of any type of elastic band peeking out had her mind wondering if he was wearing—that didn't matter.

His voice was a low hum in comparison to the still blasting music. "What did you want?" Looking back up at the flat, sleepy, bored face, she caught a cigarette hanging between his lips and he lazily puffed on it. He reached behind himself into the still dark room and aimed the arm towards a dark corner. The rap music lowered just enough to where it was still loud enough to annoy Isis, but not so noisy you couldn't hear his surly words. He raised a brow, "What?"

"You have tattoos." Isis was sure she sounded like 'Senorita Obvious' in that moment but she was just so blown away by what she was seeing. "Quite a lot of tattoos..." That Yakuza theory didn't seem too lost now.

Yami rolled the stick back across his teeth by way of his tongue, his eyes looking exasperated beyond belief. "Does it bring you distress?"

"Perhaps a bit," she responded before catching herself.

"Hmm...How ill-fated..." He sounded so completely sarcastic it was almost insulting. "It seems this disturbance is just that—an annoyance. Goodbye."

He went to close the door when Isis' slipper covered foot stopped the action. "The real disturbance is you blasting your crude music. My office is right down the hall you know." She wrinkled her nose at the smoke wafting into her face, "No smoking in the house if you must do the unhealthy action."

"How do you even know that it's crude?" He smirked leaning against the door frame crossing his arms. "Are you presuming that all rap music is vulgar and disrespectful to women?" White puffs of almost steam wisped around his head, complementing the lifestyle themed music still booming in the background.

"No I am not but I am saying what you are playing is."

He raised an interested brow and gripped the cancer stick between his index and thumb, "What are they saying now?"

He was challenging her. Yami wanted to see if she was rightly justified by her words. Isis frowned at the game he was trying to play and held her chin high. "It's not worth repeating."

"Hmmm...Do you need me to start you off?" His brow rose in mock concern and he took another long drag from the burning roll. Breathing out the fumes, he laced lyrics with them:

_Yeah, all my bitches love me _

_And I love all my bitches _

_But it's like as soon as I cum _

_I come to my senses _

_And I would say these hoes' names _

_But then I would be snitching _

_And these haters try to knock me _

_But they can't knock me off the hinges, man_

Isis furrowed her brow at such words better yet the way Yami melodically prattled it off in such a matter-of-fact baritone. As if this American rapper was spitting about his lifestyle and overall views on life. "What was the point of that? Is this your moral code?"

"Hmm...Refresh my memory—what did I say?"

"Once more, it's not worth repeating."

"Because you don't know, do you?" Yami further taunted. He placed the white pillar back between his sleep puffy lips and gave a low gravelly chuckle. "How could you know any English?"

"Is it hard to believe that I can speak more than two languages?"

"To be bilingual is customary for competent educated persons, but to go further in a fluent fashion is an aristocratic gift." Chuckling he shook his head, "You are no noblewoman."

"And you are?" Isis suddenly spoke in a clipped tone.

"A noblewoman—not at all," Yami raised his brow and spoke confidently. "But a nobleman; I'm more than you could imagine..." Looking her up and down he sniffed, "But an evaluation from your drab attire tells me imagination is not your forte?"

A vein worked its way out of Isis' forehead and it pulsed with the throb of a river's mouth. "Yami...your words are not only careless but rude. You have just moved into my home and are treating me as some—"

"Nuisance? Because that's exactly how I view you. Now, if this conversation is over, I'd like to return to my room."

"You mean MY room—the room I have been kind enough to give you."

"Give me? Have you already forgotten your place?" The arrogance swirled around Isis' throat and she kept in a strangled noise of anger. "I am the reason your miscreant kin still dwells here and not a four by four of reinforced cement, while they mirror that of a traffic cone." Isis clenched her jaw and had a million things to say until the music suddenly changed. A sample of dialogue came on before the beat dropped and a known beat vibrated the room in a low hum. "Now if you're done harassing me, I have to go ball so hard, that 'mutha-fucka's' will want to fine me." With that, the door slammed shut and the music was restored to its original volume.

Now at a loss for words, Isis rushed through the house in a hail of fury and papers. Her work items sat in her arms as she forced it all through the shrinking front door and got to her car. She threw all the items in the backseat and slammed the door. Before she knew it she was starting the car and racing away. She gripped the steering wheel with both hands and tried her best not to become furious. Despite all of the useless things Yami spoke, one thing was right: he was what stood between the Twins and jail for whatever they did. She thudded her head back against the seat, "Why were I gifted with such siblings?" Turning on the radio, she half-listened to the top 100 songs of Domino and got her attitude in check.

The call rolled to a very chic part of the city before coming to a stop outside a sleek modern glass building. She flashed her ID to the gateman of the exclusive parking lot and drove around until she found a spot. After parking her car and organizing her items that were in a haphazard pile in the backseat, she finally got herself together and headed inside. Taking the service hall straight to the stairs, she took the single flight to the second floor.

There a office of chic contemporary pieces done in white leathers, glass and silver metals; complemented by bright but subdued blue walls and bright green plants and clean white lilies, stood before Isis. She took in the personal designed public area and adjusted an abstract piece sitting in the empty waiting room. She placed her hands on her hips and stood back looking at the symmetry of it all. Nodding to herself she spun around to find the receptionist sitting at the glass welcome desk, filing her infamous red nails.

"Morning boss," She gave her a two finger salute and leaned smugly back in her chair. "You're here early." She puckered her red lips and raised a perfectly waxed brow.

"Good morning Maiah and yes I am." Isis casually moved back over to her items and gathered them back up.

The woman narrowed her eyes and firmly set her nail file on her desk. Throwing her long blonde straight hair over her shoulder, she pushed her shoulder forward and lowered her chin. "All right, what happened? You always fix that damn picture when you're frustrated or annoyed, but you rarely call me by my dreaded full name unless it's serious."

"Oh Mai..." Isis shoulders heaved low and she looked around the quiet office. "When will my family stop surprising me?"

"An Ishtar family story? How shocking," Mai said in a mock bored tone. "Do tell?" She stood up bracing her hands on the counter top above her computer.

Isis leaned in close and shifted her eyes around, "Is anyone else here?"

"Just you and I; you know how everyone else is when you come in later."

"Follow me."

The two women walked briskly through the automatic glass doors of the small main office area of cubicles, before going down the hall past the personal office spaces. Coming to the door at the end, Isis typed in the code and unlocked the door, entering into the spacious warm color space. She drew the drapes over the glass walls and opened up the ones blocking the back window's view to the street.

"Soooooooo," Mai began as she plopped down in the living chair across from the woman's desk. "What is it this time? Did Odion burn the house down or did Shadi harass another elderly person?" She crossed her long leg encased in her black pencil skirt, "Or did the Twins have another orgy?"

"I cannot believe I'm saying this," Isis began as her items were placed upon her work space, "but sadly none of those are true. It's far worse."

"Worse?"

"Yes." Isis titled her head back and sighed softly, turning her head to the side in defeat. "Someone has moved in."

"Moved in?" She tapped her manicured nail against her chin. "Another brother, cousin, uncle, grandfather—neighbor from the old country?" Isis narrowed her eyes good-naturedly as Mai gave her a cheeky grin. The woman did love making fun of her permanent family reunion that was her homestead. "Well, who is he?"

"How do you know it's a male?"

"I keep telling you, you were the only X chromosome to make the swim. Your family was made for testosterone..." Her brow rose, "Strong, broad, russet...testosterone."

"That's really unsettling Mai." Isis shuffled some sketches around on her desk and moved her charcoals to a drawer.

She shrugged nonchalantly, "What can I say? I'm American—I'm a fan of all flavors."

"ANYWAY," Isis murmured as she set her bag on the floor, "This new resident isn't related to us. He's an acquaintance of the Twins."

The violet eyes of the receptionist widened before slimming to a glower, "Bakura part two?"

"I fear it may be."

"So you've kicked him out and that's why you're in a huff this morning?"

"I'm not in a huff," Isis poorly defended. Mai gave her a knowing look and she cleared her throat, "But I have not kicked him out yet. He just moved in yesterday."

"So it's been roughly twenty-four hours? You need hurry and kick him out on his ass before all that's left is a foundation."

"I would if I knew exactly what his intentions were." A brown hand ran across gray slacks smoothing out wrinkles.

"Why did you let him move in any way?"

"I was tricked...again. They got me again with the whole 'can my friend stay the night because they have nowhere else to stay' story." Isis wasn't too sure of the whole blackmailing situation, so for now, she kept it to herself.

Mai caught on to her withholding information, but allowed it to slip. "You're getting soft Isis."

"I may very well be..."

"But tell me more about this new batch of Y chromosomes. Age? Job? Is he attractive?"

"Our age group, I don't know exactly what he does and that doesn't matter."

"If you won't tell me, it's safe to say he's hot. But hot how? Schoolboy innocence with quite the bulge in his uniform pants or is he just tall and gorgeous with a tight ass?"

"Mai..."

"I'm simply trying to get a visual Isis but if you want to take that from me, fine." She leaned back in her chair and winked.

"Is this an excuse for you to find another playmate or are you actually being a good friend?"

Mai had been the first friend Isis made when she moved to Domino. It was through work they met and through work they bonded. Whether they were in the office or on the street, their friendship rarely wavered in quality. Professionalism was offered before clients and fellow workers, but in private it was like two high school girls going back and forth; a goody-goody and a bad girl cheerleader as Mai had called it many times. Today was no different.

Mai put her hands up in defeat, "Okay, okay, I'm sorry. I'm just in need of a man these days."

Now Isis was intrigued, "Really? What happened to the Australian stockbroker?" She often enjoyed hearing about Mai's sexual rampages or romantic flings the same way Mai enjoyed her family dramas. She supposed opposites attracted, especially since that was a great theme of their friendship.

"Valon? Psh, he's so last week we can just throw the calendar out on him honey." Mai had a habit of going through men like tissues but Isis really had hope for Valon. He seemed her speed but it seemed even the 'Great White' as Mai labeled him couldn't keep pace with this Harpie. "But I'm not in the mood to talk about my adventures or lack thereof, tell me more about this new guy and why you hate him."

"I don't hate Yami."

"Yami? Interesting name but okay maybe not hate, but why do you dislike him?"

"Not only is he pompous and disrespectful, but he's selfish and absolutely disregards me as an authoritative figure in the house."

Mai chuckled and nodded her head, "You see him as another mouth to feed huh?" The blonde knew Isis' plight of being a glorified mother in her home of grown and almost men. "He must notice this."

"It's hard for me not to treat the Twins friends as I would them."

"You just seem him as a little boy and he's acting like it, huh?" She shrugged, "But he may not be since you don't much about him. Try to level with him—maybe he won't be such a jackass then."

"I suppose I have allowed my frustration with the Twins deception blind me in regards to Yami. His arrogance didn't help that but I should be the bigger person."

"That's EXACTLY what I was saying." She shook her head, "I have all the answers sadly."

Isis chuckled as she shook her head in amusement. The sound of voices permeated down the hall and Isis realized her team was coming in. "Thanks for the talk Mai. It really helped. But you owe a tale in return—I want to know what happened with Valon."

"I will gladly tell you that story." Mai nodded as she stood up, "But remember: if being the bigger person fails, you can always fu—"

"Thank you Maiah, I'll see you at lunch." Isis kept her blushing face down as she sorted through her files. Her mind immediately went back to Yami's heavily tattooed body and she was almost tempted to bring it up to Mai, but she was sure that wasn't the wisest idea.

"Nothing makes tension better than to put a little sexual action before it."

"You're fired," Isis deadpanned trying to keep a smile off her face.

Mai rolled her neck, "Well I quit."

Nodding, the tan woman shrugged, "Well then are you looking for a job?"

"You know what," the blonde began in a tone of surprised, "I actually am. Are you offering?"

"I just might be."

"How soon can I start?"

"How does today, at say, now sound?"

"Sure—works for me."

The two women chuckled before Mai left the office to a still smiling Isis. Lifting her sketch pad from this morning, she traced her fingers along the jagged line of lead, created from Yami's thunderous music. It was time to put her frustrations away and get off on a better foot with Yami. Erasing the line she continued on with the space design. Sure he was a jerk but maybe that was just to cover something deeper up? Isis had a hard time convincing herself he was any deeper than a puddle after a drizzle. Grunting to herself, she eyed the outdoor space and gingerly sketched in a small puddle, making it just deep enough to be appealing but not go so far it was a hassle to keep up with. Who knew shallow roommates would spawn inspiration?

* * *

PLEASE READ:

Between writers block, end of the semester, work and being sick way too often, I have somehow weaved this into being finished. I hope you all got a chuckle here or there and that the theme of the story has not been lost.

Disclaimer: I do not own the lyrics or rights to 'Bitches Love Me' Ft. Future and Drake by Lil' Wayne. That song is all Weezy's (sarcasm) artistic genius.

Arabic Words:

Okhti –Sister

Bint Khala – Cousin (On mother's side: Aunt's daughter)

Posted especially for:

Mangaanime, Simplydreamt, Anacaria, Lovelychibi7, Archlyte'Faerie and all you patient non-reviewing readers—all are appreciated!

**Still stands**: If I don't get one measly review, no new chapter, however if I do get one measly review, new chapter.

REVIEW!

Well I'm Out.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! I only accept constructive criticism.

The Commorancy of Calamity's Consanguinity

Chapter 5

Cattiness over Chaos

* * *

Yami stood in the middle of the still dark room — cigarette between his lips — as he bopped his head in time with the beat. Currently the speakers were proclaiming how they 'loved bad bitches' and how 'they loved to fuck, so they had a fuckin' problem.' His lips puckered around the burning stick as he mumbled the lyrics along with the rappers. Isis had left him an hour ago and he was more than happy to be rid of her. If he had of known she was still in the house, he probably wouldn't have played his music as loud, but loud nonetheless. He shrugged his shoulders unapologetic to the situation since music is what pushed him in the mornings.

Some had breakfast, others had coffee; Yami needed driving bass to rattle his ribcage and rhyming obscenities to face the day. It didn't help that such songs also motivated his 'don't give a fuck' lifestyle. Who gave a damn if he had 'haters' or people constantly chastising him for his life decisions? As long as 'bitches' loved him and he had his own cash, everyone could do whatever the hell they wanted. A smug smirk slinked across his lips and he ran a hand through his hair haughtily.

Speaking of cash he glanced at the backpack he originally brought in. He stared at the bag for a moment before pulling the cigarette from between his lips, and rolled it back and forth between his index and middle finger. Casually he slipped out the bedroom door and listened as he lightly padded around the house. It was still silent and no cars were back out front or in the alley. However he was a thorough man and headed upstairs to listen at each door. The house was completely silent—still even. Not a soul was present and that's exactly how he needed it.

He went back into his room and locked the main lock before applying the code to the electronic deadbolt he installed on the door after Isis left. No one would come in unless he allowed it and even though he knew this lock would cause problems, he had a hard time finding a care to give. Grabbing the backpack he eyed earlier, he unzipped the top and grabbed the bottom shaking out the only contents of the bag: roll after roll of cold hard cash. One-hundred dollar bills wrapped tightly by blue rubber-bands, teamed with high currency spilled out across the freshly made up bed. He continued to shake the bag and more fell; no fives, no tens not even a fifty or accidental twenty—only Benjamin Franklin rested upon his bed. Opening the smaller pockets, even more cash joined the pile. He tossed the bag aside and grabbed a duffle-bag doing the same shake and receiving the same result. Another duffle-bag later and Yami had a mountain of 'Benjamin's' staring back at him.

He snapped the rubber band on one role and swiftly counted it before nodding. He moved into his closet, reached in the back where rows of boots blocked the wall's view, and pulled out two sleek black money counters. Placing it on his desk, he clicked on the lamp, slid a pair of glasses on his nose and slumped down into his desk chair. He proceeded to place each stack on the clicking counter as he stubbed out what was now a burning filter. Yami cranked the music louder and began chain-smoking and counting his mountain of wealth. He disappeared into gray clouds of self-importance and the music simply fueled the arrogance.

An hour later he had double-checked his stash and shoved as much of the cash back into the duffle-bag as he could. He then transported it to the reinforced fire, bullet and water proof black safe hidden in his closet. He typed in the code, clicked the locking mechanism how he remembered before finally lifting the lever. It hissed open and he began stacking all of the money inside. He locked it back, tested it and covered it back up with a black blanket and stacked more sheets on top of it, as well as moved his longer hanging clothes back in front of it. He then went back in the main room and the remaining cash on the desk was gathered up. Going under his bed, Yami slid out a black once again triple-proof black case but this time it was a lock box. He pulled the key from his desk drawer, clicked the main lock before typing in a code across the keypad and flipped it open.

He still had some cash left inside which showed he kept true to his budget to get to Domino. The boy put the rest of the cash into the deep case to where a few stacks left couldn't even fit. He shrugged and locked it back, sliding it back under his bed. The remainder of the money luckily fit in his sleek black unpretentious Gucci wallet, which he left on his desk. Yami stretched his arms above his head and checked the clock on the desk. Sliding the glasses off, he rubbed his face and set them aside on the bedside table. It was more than time for him to get something to eat or maybe get into a little trouble. He was relieved that he had finally gotten to count his hefty stash without the chance of prying eyes.

Going back in his closet, he shifted through the many shirts and eyed the rows of shoes. He settled on a white V neck and tossed his thick navy and thin white striped cardigan out on his bed. Yami finally fastened his khaki pants and slid his black belt in as he once more rapped along to the current track. He grabbed his navy blue leather boat shoes with white laces and rubber underbelly and moved back onto the bed. He sat down and put his socks on as well as the shoes. He buttoned up the cardigan and grabbed his treasured black leather backpack and tossed a few items inside, before shoving his wallet in his pocket, his cell-phone in the other and wrapped a bright yellow G Shock watch around his wrist. He popped a cigarette in his mouth before putting the new pack in his front pocket, alongside his red zippo and turned the music off. Eyeing the skateboards leaning against the wall, he plucked the one with a portrait of the Beatles trimmed in the British flag and turned out the light. He applied the locks to the door and headed down into the bathroom.

After brushing his teeth and washing his face, he popped in yellow fang gauges and a silver bar for his right eyebrow, before putting in the right bottom lip piercing. Yami was already too hungry and lazy to do his hair. So he haphazardly combed it back and down and put a white knitted hat on his head. He snuck the bangs out in a hipster fashion and slid his shades on. Adding a few beaded bracelets and thumb rings, he eyed himself in the mirror and found nothing but an irresistible man. He shut the light off and headed down the hall and bypassed the kitchen all together. The house's food supply was not up to par and he was not about to soil his body with it.

Exiting the front door, he locked the door back with the key the Twins had given him and placed a cigarette between his lips. He lit it up, taking a long drag and looked over the urban residential area. It was 'cute' to be so close to the city though he had wondered if he'd hear shootings and looting, with how much the properties in the area were. The Twins had looked at him crazy when he had asked about the crime rate in the area since he was use to high class and more security. But he supposed the group above middle class was okay...for now.

"Hey punk, who the hell are you?"

Yami turned his head down toward the street and frowned as if a mosquito had just landed on his arm. The tall blonde man stood in a black set of dirty coveralls and thick work gloves hung out his back pocket. Thick soled brown boots were on his feet and an orange snap-back cap sat backwards on his head. "I'm sorry good sir, but despite my esteemed appearance, I do not have any money to offer you." He pointed with his burning stick, "Perhaps try next door?" He hissed the smoke between his teeth which were clenched in a fake smile.

Joey wasn't a part of the neighborhood watch in the least, since he saw them as a bunch of nosy older people 'perving' on the youth of the area at night. But he was not about to let some random guy walk out of his good neighbor's home like it was nothing. The Ishtars were known for calamity and he wouldn't be surprised if the boy was linked with some poorly thought out plan of ruin. Honey colored eyes narrowed, "I LIVE next door asshole. What the hell are you doing coming out of the Ishtar's place?"

Yami's ears perked to the accented Japanese and he raised a brow as he silkily came down the stairs. As he thought the man was indeed tall and the six foot plus stature dwarfed him further but didn't shrink his confidence. "Is that so? Hmm...Well then I guess as a beggar you do very well for yourself?"

"I'm no beggar KID." Joey leaned forward and pressed an index finger into his shoulder. "Whatever you took, I'll give you five seconds to return it before I call the cops to pull me off of ya."

What started as snickers, turned into full on laughter as the man's face didn't change in seriousness, "You believe there is truth to someone as I — with my type of swagger and deportment — would actually seize the items stored within this abode?"

Joey raised a brow at such speech and crossed his arms, "I don't give a damn if you look like GQ magazine or a bum on the corner; if I see a strange dude coming out of my neighbor's house, I do the neighborly thing and get answers before I whoop his ass."

Yami's voice deepened and he narrowed his eyes, "Was that a threat garbage man?"

Joey took a step forward, "I'm not a garbage man—that's an insult to my trade."

Sniffing crossly Yami's lip curled up, "Excuse me if I mistook the stains upon your smock as garbage rather than just bare human waste."

A blush lightly dusted Joey's cheeks, "Not my fault that elementary school's pipes backed up and exploded."

"And being mistaken for a garbage man was insulting again how...?"

"That's it!" Joey's temper got the best of him and he surged forward grabbing the front of Yami's shirt and sweater. "How about you take that attitude and exchange it for my fist?"

He would have been lying if he wasn't surprised by the blonde's strength, but this wasn't Yami's first potential scrap. He smirked, "I suppose you don't keep up with the World Market. Exchange rates are not a buyer's market and you garbage man, are a sucker consumer."

"Who the hell you callin' a sucker?!" The accent was thick as pudding now and Yami's heart accelerated with the idea of actually fighting the guy. But before he could plan his next move, the sound of a bike skidding to a halt followed by chiming bells had both boys turning to look.

Shadi stood astride his bike as a horseman and his arms were out stretched. In each palm were small cymbals usually used by belly dancers? "Cease the violence!" He began clanging them loudly together while rotating his arms in an intricate loop. He began a hum from deep in his throat before it was undulated into what sounded like Arabic.

Joey and Yami stared at him in an incredulous manner before the blonde shoved the smaller boy back, but still held to the front of his shirt. "You know this kid Shadi?"

Shadi nodded as he hushed his chants. He climbed off his bike and rolled himself towards the tension. "Yami is our new roommate. Praise all that lives that I came home for midday sustenance. This fight is not only bad for one's spiritual balance but—"

Joey waved his hand around like he was swatting a gnat vigorously, "Yeah, yeah man." He gruffly shoved Yami free of his grasp. He removed his hat and ran a hand through his hair before placing the hat back on. "Ya got lucky kid. You better not give the Ishtar's any trouble."

"Strictly plumbing or in general?" Yami's smug smile only inflated when Joey resisted snatching him up again. Instead he got inside his truck and fired it up, speeding away down the street. "What a brute—does he not know man has evolved from such cerebrally misguided simpletons?"

Shadi's eyebrow rose high along his forehead as he rolled his bike towards the front door. "Perhaps I should have been a few moments off..."

"Pardon?" Yami snapped.

Shadi turned around grinning widely, "Nothing at all my friend. Come! Join me in a festive feast of peanut butter and jelly."

Though his shades were still intact, Yami had a feeling Shadi felt his annoyed look with the way his eyes wavered from inviting to defensive. "Considering your food items were manufactured by less than hygienic laborers, I will have to pass." Setting the skateboard down, he placed a good atop of it and removed another cigarette from his pocket.

"Hmm, you smoke often Yami. It's a horrible habit for the body and even the spirit. Tobacco properties have been known too—"

The roar of the wheels against the sidewalk washed Shadi's words from Yami's ears as he took off the down the walkway. His lean body angled back slightly with the downward angle of the road, allowing him to pick up speed. He lightly fingered the cigarette between his thumb and index finger, while his other hand rest snuggly in his pants. He was a picture from some pretentious magazine doing a spread on prep wear and bad boys. He not only loved the idea of such an image but more so of how he pulled it off so effortlessly. His smile broadened and he extended his leg kicking hard against the cement, as he whizzed around a corner.

Adrenaline picked up as did his speed when he came to the Domino residents making their way down the way. He effortlessly weaved in and out of them earning a few enemies and fans. Any attention was fine with him as long as he was manipulating the situation. A cluster of school girls were waiting at the crosswalk he needed to cross, so he tilted to the side and forced his weight against the item. A loud obnoxious sound of wheels digging into rough ground, screeched around the outdoor area, gaining the attention of the girls. His foot rested into the curved back of the deck, keeping it elevated as some ramp while he smoked his cigarette with such a chic air, by the time he was rolling past traffic, most of the girls had melted without him even saying a word.

This is how it had always been for Yami. Never once in his life had he had to have fought for attention. His looks had always offered more than enough glory; standing by his wit and intelligence he was a well rounded threat to the panties of women. But he really couldn't blame the fans acquired since he was sure he'd fawn over someone as lovely as he. His grin spread wide when he eyed a leggy blonde coming out of a coffee shop. Feeling mischievous, the boy maneuvered himself swiftly and came just close enough to catch a glimpse of the impressive cleavage and hear the insult hurled from her painted lips.

"This is for walking you little bastard." Mai glared at the boy who blew her a kiss before focusing her attention on the door behind her. "I swear Domino should have a skateboard burning."

Isis caught the boy just as he whipped around the corner and smiled while shaking her head. "Last week it was a bike burning." She took a seat at one of the wrought iron tables outside the establishment, tucked under their thick blue awnings.

"Well they need to burn whatever is inconveniencing me that week." Mai took her seat across from her and set her bag of food and coffee on the table. "What did you get?"

"A chicken spinach calzone..." Isis dug around her bag to remove the warm stuffed sandwich from its packaging. "You?"

"Same—jinx, you owe me a raise."

Isis rolled her eyes and took a sip of her iced tea. "So tell me what happened with Mr. Valon the 'Great White.'"

It was Mai's turn to roll her eyes as she lifted her phone and began scrolling through the apps. "He was a little too childish for me."

"How so?"

"Valon really enjoyed teasing me in the beginning and I can obviously take a joke, but then the teasing turned into him taunting me into doing what he wanted; as if I was his slave or something."

"Sure it wasn't that bad." Isis blew on her warm goodie and took a small bite as steam released around her nose and cheeks.

"It was. One night he 'teased' me about my hair and next thing I know, I'm actually considering going red."

"Not red," the woman mumbled with much sarcasm. Mai reached across and tapped her hand lightly. "What?"

"You know how I feel about going red!" Mai let out a long sigh, "You never listen to the important things about me. You remember my birthday but not how much I'd hate myself with red hair?"

"As you were saying," Isis pushed with mock annoyance.

"Well, you know how I feel about someone trying to change me. So I explained to him that I didn't make any changes unless I had thought of them. I could tell he kind of didn't like this since he gave me attitude...wow he was temperamental...that was something else. He had a temper."

"I thought you liked tempers within reason?"

"I do like a man with passion but his was used for more than just giving me really, really great sex. He had no tact in his anger and I didn't like it."

"He never..."

Mai easily picked up on the serious tone and vigorously shook her head, "Definitely not. He liked to get mad but he knew better than to act on it with me." Setting her phone aside she shrugged before finally retrieving her cooled calzone. "His childishness, his temper and oh yeah, his wife all kind of ruined the deal."

Isis about choked on a piece of chicken at the perfectly placed bomb. Grabbing her drink, she drank almost half of it before she could properly breathe again. "Pardon?" She grabbed a napkin and dapped at the corners of her mouth.

"He allegedly was finalizing a divorce but it was taking too long. I refuse to be the other woman...again. So I told him to lose my number." She took a small bite from the bread and swallowed, "I'll miss those luxury trips to Australia, the shopping sprees and just being spoiled by a man with money, but I'll get over it."

"Considering you only entertain those with wealth?"

She smiled broadly. "Exactly."

"I always envy your adventurous tales of passion and travel." Isis gave a demure smile and shyly looked at her friend, "Your life is so exciting while mine lacks greatly..."

"Are you kidding me? When isn't your house imploding or the police being called on one of your family members?" She shrugged before taking a small bite of her lunch, "I'd rather be surrounded by family that drove me crazy rather than these rich bastards."

Isis knew family was a sore topic for her friend considering she rarely brought up her own American lineage. Isis had tried a few times to know the full story, but Mai had simply told her, her family wasn't worth discussing. "Well one day one of these rich 'illegitimate' men will give you a family you can't stand."

The blonde chuckled at her friend's more politically correct statement and nodded, "I can only hope. So how's that neighbor of yours?"

"Joseph? He's fine."

"Oh really? How fine?" She wiggled her brows and licked her forever red lips.

"When will you realize that he is simply a friend, who has been kind enough to help me in my times of need?"

"Do bodily needs count?" Mai had always enjoyed teasing Isis about her attractive next door neighbor she was sure she was boning or at least should be. "You said he's a plumber—he's going to know piping like the back of his hand."

Isis laughed despite the lewdness of the joke the blonde joined in. "I keep insisting he's more your speed, but someone is too snooty to give him a chance."

"Hey, I do white collar not blue." She shrugged, "Besides, I don't want your sloppy seconds." Mai couldn't hold in her giggles at Isis' surrendering 'face-palm.' "So what about your new housemate? Heard any drama from the house?"

"Shockingly enough, not a single peep has been brought to my attention." Isis couldn't deny she had been holding her breath the remainder of the morning, just anticipating the other shoe to drop. But maybe this one would be different? Maybe the punishment was Yami's attitude but not his actions. Oh she hoped that was true.

**Later that Night**

"So, then I distracted the idiot and Malik hopped on his computer and started clicking around." Malik was already laughing at the stories end before his twin could get there. Marik was grinning like a loon as he and his brother set the table, retelling the day's conquest. "So after I got the signal, I walked off—"

"WHILE he was still talking," Malik butted in.

"The signal is the signal; I'm not going to keep entertaining someone I'm not trying to poke with conversation."

Isis tsked as she tossed the salad and shook her head. "Perhaps there's a better way of saying that."

"Maybe by not saying it at all...?" Odion offered as he placed the rolls in a basket.

Shadi chuckled while he slid the chicken from the oven. "I doubt that could happen. Our _Tawa'im_ are born under the great Sekhmet: 'The God of War and Rivalry.' They are predestined for such 'witty' wording and wrathful behavior."

"Wrath?" Isis narrowed her eyes at the heavily grinning Twins. "How much did you offer Shadi to say this?"

"Ten," Malik mumbled.

Marik patted his chin, "Wait, ten from us both or ten a piece?"

"Ten from us both like I told you ten times," Malik shoved him as he placed another fork and knife combo down. "Shadi told me how you didn't give your end...cheap skate."

Marik glared at the grinning shaman. "You told me Malik didn't give HIS half!"

Shadi's eyelids lowered in indifference, "'Scars are not signs of theft,' says a wonderful Swahili proverb I favor."

Malik's top lip quivered in anger and he spread his arms wide in a dramatic fashion, bouncing his shoulders back as he exclaimed, "WHAT does that even MEAN?!"

"It means thieves cannot be easily recognized." The Ishtar family stopped in their pre-dinner ritual of sharing their day, getting the food out and setting the table, to focus on Yami standing in the doorway. His skateboard was in hand as well as his backpack. Isis immediately honed in on the bottoms of his pants soaked in water.

"How was...your day?" Odion wasn't sure what the man did all day but wanted to be polite.

The snooty housemate shrugged with a smirk on his face. "Sunny with a chance of not giving a fuck?" He shrugged before heading down the hall, closing his bedroom door with a firm thud.

Marik shook his head staring at the now empty hall slack jawed, "I'm so using that."

"Someone is 'too cool for school,'" Shadi huffed slightly as he placed the vegetables on the table with the bread. "He didn't even mention an institution for learning."

"Well he is roughly Isis' age and has a job." Odion shrugged as he placed the chicken on the table. "Perhaps that's where he was?"

"I hope so." Isis placed the large wooden salad bowl on the table and joined everyone as they sat down. "Oh, the juice." Odion went to get up when she motioned him to stay and went back into the kitchen. "As long as he doesn't hurt any of us he may lead his life." She returned with two glass pitches.

Odion took one and passed it to the end of the table while Shadi took the other and immediately poured a glass of cranberry juice. "All I hope is that he pays his side of the rent."

Odion smacked Marik's hand as it reached for the whole chicken, before focusing his eyes on Shadi. "Do you think he actually will? If I had something over the occupants, I would save my money and simply just be."

Malik shook his head, "He doesn't seem like the type. Yami's a man of his word and if he said he'll help with the rent, then he will." He shrugged while he got a serving of the mixed vegetables, "I think he's stupid for it but hey, some people are just noble like that."

"Like those _not_ born under Sekhmet?" Marik winked across to Shadi and nudged Malik with his elbow. The younger twin retaliated by elbowing him hard into the top of his thigh. A warning glare Odion sent had them both saving the great battle after dinner.

Isis blinked rapidly before she took a sip of her water and looked over at the twins. "That reminds me, how did your plot at school end?"

"Detention."

"Animal porn."

"MARIK!"

"She asked!"

The three adults at the table had equally distraught looks before the two began arguing between themselves. Isis was able to pick out that they had left animal porn on the kid's computer, the teacher had seen it and another student had ratted out the duo, this landing them in detention. She wasn't upset since the twosome was known for the ol' 'porn on the computer' trick at school. It was one of their trademarks as Malik had told her during their freshman year. She shrugged at the news, "Well, at least you two were punished." Odion and Shadi nodded in agreement before fully digging into their dinner. As far as Isis was concerned, if that was the worst news of the day, so be it; as long as she wasn't putting fires out and bailing them out of juvenile hall...again.

"I see this family is against the decorum of waiting until all are seated before filling their bellies?" A knife clattered hard against Odion's plate while Shadi literally spit his cranberry juice out. Luckily the red spray didn't hit anyone but Isis would remind him to clean it up. Isis wasn't sure of their dramatic reaction since her place at the head of the table had her back to the doorway. But as soon as Yami came into view, her face flamed red.

The boy was still wet from the shower and his hair was down; the tips clinging to his shoulders. The makeup was gone from his face as were the piercings. The black sweat pants sat low on his hips daring to showing deep pelvis cuts and strong veins right about his—but she was sure the spectacular reaction was due to the mass of murals permanently etched into his skin, now on full display. She was sure the Yakuza theory was bound to come back up.

"Sorry dude," Malik shrugged actually not sorry, just wanting to make conversation to cover his gawking family. "I didn't know pretty girls ate."

Yami smirked with a narrow of his eyes, "I see you stuffing you face?" Malik chuckled into his glass as he sipped.

"Wait a damn minute!" Marik sat his silverware down and crossed his arms. "What happened to the rule of having to be clothed for dinner?"

"I am clothed," Yami began as he made his plate. "Are my greater traits not concealed behind the modesty demanded by this modern age?"

'Greater traits,' Isis found herself mouth into her bread. She was almost tempted to slap herself out of her stupor.

Shadi noticed his cousin's flustered face and stuck his nose high in the air. "You have placed the lady of the house in a less than desired predicament. She is embarrassed by your poor display of testosterone and haughtiness."

"Shadi!" Isis fussed as the blush on her face grew in volume.

"Look upon her face!" Shadi pressed taking her tone for encouragement, "She is flushed akin to a Venus Fly Trap."

"More like a Red Dragon Venus Fly Trap," the twins chirped matter-of-factly.

"How do you two know that?" Odion seriously and excitedly asked. The boys shrugged and continued eating leaving Odion in the dark.

"Do you find me...distracting Isis?" Yami chuckled from the other end of the table. "Do not find this time confusing or frightening; many find it hard to resist me."

Isis easily overcame her blush and rolled her eyes. "I'm sure I will manage," she forced between smiling lips and clenched teeth. Why was the kid such an arrogant...arrogant...she had trouble finding the next statement.

"This chicken is dry," Yami suddenly announced but continued to eat it. "For all that is green on this earth, please point me in the direction of the gravy."

Oh...that's right: an arrogant Diva. "There isn't any," Isis assured at the jab to her cooking skills.

"If only this food was appetizing enough to allow a formation of heavy saliva in my mouth, to assist this clump of 'sundried' fowl down my gullet." Yami poured himself a glass of water and took a sip before scrunching up his face and frowning. "They do have purifiers but I suppose malaria infused water is all the rage in your social circles?"

Odion awkwardly rolled his eyes around the room while Shadi murmured Celtic prayers in a sweet song. Marik had his hand over his mouth trying to keep in the same laugher Malik was struggling with. Isis sat with red ears, narrowed eyes and a slowly chewing jaw. Her earlier thoughts of not having to deal with catastrophic issues, but the man's attitude as punishment came back to her. What had she done to deserve this? Truly this was the penalty and oh how tempted she was to ask Shadi to purify their karma. Desperation was upon her.

* * *

PLEASE READ:

Guys...I'm back. All summer I was doing a fast-track career program and it tried to take my soul, but only succeeded in taking my writing spirit. Writer's block from hell for months...but it's over and I'm ready to keep going and make up for being gone for so long.

So sorry everyone and I hope you're still with me!

Arabic Words:

Tawa'im – Twins

Posted especially for:

All of you who have waited and are still reading! THANK YOU SO MUCH!

**Still stands**: If I don't get one measly review, no new chapter, however if I do get one measly review, new chapter.

REVIEW!

Well I'm Out.


End file.
